A Glimpse of Shining Starfire
by KibaElunal
Summary: A spin-off of ABAHF: Lux having returned home to Demacia after parting ways with Kal finds herself often daydreaming of him and longing for some sort of romance or adventure to fill the gap. But one night while staring at the moon she sees a handsome man standing on her roof staring up at the stars for hours on end. Could this be the chance she's been seeking to find her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

A Glimpse of Shining Starfire Ch. 1 – The Boy with the Golden Eyes

Author's note: Well everyone, with the ending of A Boy and His Fox I decided that I'd move ahead with the sequel and the spin off right away. Both will be added in place of ABAHF in rotation and I shall now resume work on all four stories, publishing at least one chapter each day. 'Impossible!' you cry. 'Four stories?!' you exclaim! 'Every day' you ejaculate! Yes but that's to prevent prostate cancer. Gotta stay healthy somehow. At any rate I hope you guys enjoy this story. The rotation will be Smoothest of Criminals; Sound & Fury; Magic of a Young Girl's Heart; then A Glimpse of Shining Starfire. Thank you guys again for all your support and as always be sure to rate and review my work. –Kiba Elunal

When someone says that there are an infinite number of stars in the sky they are only half right. Every night we are only able to see approximately three thousand stars at any given time. Every night someone somewhere looks up into the sky and feels that somewhere something is staring back. But just what are the stars? Many scientists have many different theories. Some suggest that they're just burning balls of gas, others believe they are the souls of the dead glittering for the world to see, but one thing that almost everyone can agree upon is that looking up at them brings us a sense of amazement and wonder unlike anything else.

But none of them know the real truth, the truth that I've learned from someone who by chance and chance alone crossed paths with me on that fateful starry night. I was in my room staring up into the night sky. It had been at least a year since my adventure with Kal and every day I found myself longing more and more to have someone in my heart the way Kal was in Ahri's. I know he told me to be patient but it was so hard…why couldn't I find someone? I sat there in my room looking outside of my window over the manor. I rested my head on my arms with a soft sigh as I looked up at the moon that was big and full, illuminating the roof of the west wing of the manor. But something was odd…I could see the sillouette of something standing on roof. Looking closer I realized that it was a person. One that I'd never seen before. But what on Runeterra was he doing on our roof in the middle of the night? Thinking he was a burglar I grasped by baton and carefully climbed out on to the roof slowly making my way towards him.

With every step I made sure to check and double check my footing before moving ever closer. If I slipped and fell it was a long way down and it'd be all over for me. I chastised myself for my brashness, why the hell was I coming out here like this? This guy could be dangerous, he may even have a gun or something and yet here I was standing on top of my roof in my pajamas approaching him. But I knew the answer to that question. He had piqued my curiosity, and I had to know just what he was doing on my roof. As I finally got closer I saw that he was balanced on one of the decorative spires staring up at the night sky with a concentrated look on his face. "Hey! What are you doing up here?" I demanded of him. Hearing my voice he turned towards me and seeing me he immediately took off in the opposite direction. Damn it! "J-just wait a minute!" I called after him as I began to enter hot pursuit. This guy was fast, I could barely keep up with him as he skillfully leapt over the spires and skylights to avoid me. This was how it always was, I realized with disappointment. It was always me chasing after the man not the other way around. I leveled my baton as I began to channel my energy through it firing a light cage towards the fleeing suspect. Looking over his shoulder I gasped as he released a blight flash of light that destructed my spell. Whoever this guy was now I was even more curious.

It wasn't long until I had him cornered in a dead end. Now he only had two choices, a four hundred foot drop or through me and he wasn't getting through either. "Ha!" I panted out of breath. "Now, I'm going to find out who you are!" I leveled my baton again preparing a luminescence spell as I stepped closer. Suddenly my foot slipped on the slick metal and I found myself tumbling off the roof. This was it…this was how I was going to die? Chasing after some stupid guy who was standing on my roof for some indiscernible reason. As I started to fall I wondered what my parents would think when they found my body…would they even care? I closed my eyes desperately wishing that Kal was here to save me as tears began to flow down my cheeks. Suddenly I felt a hand wrap around my wrist stopping my descent. "Kal?" I asked in surprise as I looked up into eyes that glowed with a brilliant gold. The pupils of his eyes were astounding, instead of being round they were in the shape of five pointed stars. It was him…the one on the roof.

"Just hold on. I've got you." That was all he said to me. His voice was deep and calm, as if saving me were just a trip to the supermarket. I felt him starting to lift me back up onto the roof and when I was safely back on the surface I looked at him panting heavily.

"Who…are you?" He looked at me with those shining gold hues his lips not moving an inch. "Please…tell me…what are you doing up here? What is your name?" His eyes didn't leave mine the serious expression on his face not fading for even a moment as he stood up.

"Don't follow me." And with that he was gone…vanished into the night leaving me there on the roof to wonder of the identity of my mysterious savior. I quickly scrambled up to the top of the roof where I saw him running away.

"Wait please! Will I see you again?" I shouted after him. He turned back to me his expression as blank as it ever was. I could see him clearly now his visage illuminated by the pale full moon. "Please…I wish you would just answer that question at least." His golden eyes reflected the light back from the moon like flashlights. I watched amazed as I realized that from his body a light halo of shimmering dust was all around him. His stern expression and jagged features ever unwavering he granted me the answer to the one question.

"Yes." And with that he was gone, off into the night to do Gods know what. Crawling back to my room I climbed into bed turning the lights off and trying to sleep. All night my dreams were filled with the mysterious man my brain wracking itself trying to discern his purpose. Was he a friend? He had saved me. Yet at the same time he was cold, as though the thought of being civil didn't even occur to him. Unable to sleep I was haunted by those beautiful golden eyes with the star shaped pupils.

The next morning at breakfast I stared at my food, unable to get last night's events out of my mind. "Luxanna? Is something wrong?" I looked up to see my big brother looking at me strangely. "You're not thinking about Kal again are you? You've got to let him go Lux, this is getting unhealthy." I sighed softly shaking my head.

"No…for once this isn't about Kal. Garen, this may seem like a strange question…but have you ever seen a boy standing on our roof?" Garen raised an eyebrow at me curiously.

"No…I can't say that I have. Have you been seeing a boy standing on our roof?" I sighed softly before nodding.

"Last night. He was standing on the west wing looking at the stars. I went out to see what he was up to and he ran away. So I chased him until I caught him by the conservatory. But I ended up slipping and falling off the roof."

"You fell off the roof? I find that a little hard to believe Lux."

"He managed to catch me before I fell. It was the weirdest thing. His eyes were golden and his pupils weren't round. They were shaped like stars. He wouldn't tell me his name or anything. I asked him if I would see him again and he said yes. Then I went back to bed. It was so bizzare…" Garen laughed heartily.

"Lux, I think you may have just had a crazy dream and been a little confused when you woke up. All of that sounds too ridiculous to have actually happened."

Was it a dream? I wasn't entirely sure. It felt real enough, but then again it wouldn't be the first time I'd had a dream that felt like it was real. I finished off my breakfast before placing my dishes in the sink. If it had been a dream it was an interesting one…but if it hadn't...I let the thought hang there for a moment. The rest of the day went on like any other. For the most part I just stayed in my room reading tomes on magic and daydreaming about Kal and our adventure together. Maybe I'd go visit him later this week…but I doubted he wanted to see me, after all he had Ahri now and they were raising not one but three kids. No, I decided, it would be better for me to just leave him alone…he'd prefer it that way. However, as the sun went down once more I decided I would stay up and wait for the mysterious man who had saved me the other night. I sat there at my windowsill waiting eagerly for his return. Seconds became minutes. Minutes turned into hours and finally my eyes began to feel heavy. I closed them only for a moment and when I opened them again, there he was standing like a crane on the same spot as before. This time I swore to myself that I wouldn't startle him. Slipping my baton into my holster I slowly made my way on all fours towards him, the better the chance I wouldn't be seen or fall from the roof. Before I managed to get within ten feet of him his voice spoke out in the night.

"I told you not to follow me." I froze cursing under my breath before I stood up slowly. This time he didn't bolt from me as I came closer.

"I know…but I wanted to see you again." His eyes left the sky as he turned to face me. I sat on the edge of the parapet where he stood looking back at him.

"Why? What interest should you have in me?" I looked at him strangely. Was he serious?

"Well for one…you're a stranger…standing on my roof…in the middle of the night…staring at the stars."

"Lots of people stare at the stars. And the middle of the night is the only time you can see them clearly."

"Yes…but usually people don't do so on the roof of someone else's house."

"I see. And that is why I interest you?" I frowned softly. Clearly he was not well versed in the ways of the world.

"Well…partially. Last night, when I fell…you saved me. I never even got the chance to properly thank you."

"You're welcome." He said flatly.

"Well I…no that's not what I meant…"

"But you just said thank you." I rubbed my eyes frustrated.

"Okay…answer me this: who are you? What is your name? Can you at least tell me what I should call you?" The man looked at me curiously.

"I've heard that amongst human cultures it is often considered rude to ask for someone's name before giving theirs first. Have I heard wrong?" I blushed softly.

"Well…no, not exactly…"

"Then…you are intending to be rude?" He asked.

"No. Of course not!" I quickly answered before giving a sigh. "But you are right…it was rude of me. My name is Luxanna Crownguard. But everyone just calls me Lux…now may I ask what your name is?"

"Yes."

"…yes?"

"Yes, you may ask what my name is."

"Okay…what is your name?" He turned towards me looking me straight in the eyes as his own shimmered softly.

"Arcturus…my name is Arcturus." I scooted a little closer to him wanting to get a better look of the strange man. Small spirals of gold and blue dust were falling from him creating a beautiful pattern in the air around him. Slowly I extended my fingers smiling as the shimmering powder twirled around my fingertips.

"You are a rather curious one it would seem." I blushed pulling my hand back. I was embarrassed that he had caught me looking.

"Oh sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Why are you sorry? You've done me no wrong."

"Huh? Well…I…"

"If you wish to examine me more closely all you have to do is say so. Or if you want me to answer a question I can do that as well." His eyes left mine looking back up to the stars. I sighed softly. He was so mysterious…it was honestly rather attractive if not for his lack of social grace.

"Well…alright…let's start with the basics. You're clearly not human."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you referred to it as 'human culture.' If you were human you'd just refer to it as 'culture' see? So I suppose my question would be…what are you?"

He gave a soft sigh stepping down from the precipice to sit beside me. "You are correct. I am not human…I am from a race of people who live up there…in the Astral Sea." I looked at him surprised.

"Truly?"

"I've no reason to lie to you. If I remember correctly…your people have a few names for us. Amongst which are 'Celestians' and 'Deva'." I looked down at my feet gently clicking my heels together.

"I see…well…I suppose that raises my next question. What are you doing here?" He turned to me and for the first time his cheeks were tinged with a slight pink. The first sign of emotion I'd seen him show.

"I…may have not been paying attention…and I kind of…well…fell."

"Fell? How does that happen? Do you just trip out of the Astral Sea or something?"

"Don't be foolish. Of course not." I cringed softly at his harsh tone.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He shook his head.

"It is fine. You do not understand the ways of our people…I angered my mother and father…and so they sent me down here."

"I thought you said it was because you weren't paying attention."

"It was."

"I'm afraid I still don't understand…what exactly was it that you weren't paying attention too?" He frowned softly and at first I was worried I had hurt his feelings again. But instead he simply spoke, this time his voice soft.

"The stars…I wasn't paying attention to the stars…I let one of them fall by accident…and being down here is my punishment."

"But…why are you being punished? Is letting a star fall out of the sky really such a large deal?" He looked at me his expression quizzical.

"But of course…it is a very big deal. One that could jeopardize everything."

"Is that why you're always staring up at the sky?"

"Yes, you could say that." I sighed softly smiling at him.

"You're a strange one, you know that?" He looked at me curiously.

"Am I truly that strange to you?" He asked. I giggled softly nodding as I placed my hand on his.

"Well…you do talk rather strangely…and you're very different from anyone I've met before. It's not every day that someone spawned from the stars comes down from the sky and stands on your roof." He quickly jerked away his hand angrily glaring at me.

"I am not a star spawn!" He growled. "Never ever compare me to one of those monsters again!" Woah. That was scary.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought you said earlier you were from up there with the stars. I didn't realize that was an insult…please forgive me?" He sighed softly.

"No…no I'm the one who is sorry. It is so easy to forget that you humans know nothing about what goes on in the Astral Sea. Allow me to explain in a way that you can perhaps understand. When you look up at the stars…how do you feel?" I thought about the question. I looked up at the sky, pondering it for a moment before finally answering.

"I don't know…peaceful…maybe just kind of serene…like the sky is a large blanket that's keeping me warm and safe."

"Why do you suppose that is?" He asked me softly. I shrugged my shoulders. I had absolutely no idea why I felt like that. It was an odd sensation to have in the first place…but trying to explain why I had it? That was nearly impossible. "I can tell you why." He said. I looked at him surprised.

"Oh really? And how exactly do you know the reason for the way I feel." He smiled softly at me, the first time I'd ever seen him smile. It was nice to see him happy for once, as though it were a rare and joyous gift that he was giving to me.

"Well…you see it's because…" As he began I saw a shooting star falling through the sky.

"Oh wow! Look a shooting star!" I said pointing excitedly. "That means we get to make a wish!" He frowned and stood up suddenly.

"Wish that it burns up before it hits the ground…" He said softly.

"Wh-what?" Suddenly the thing changed directions, the light becoming brighter and brighter as it hurtled towards us. "How did it…how?" I stammered as the giant flaming rock rushed towards us. Before I could react Arcturus had pounced on me, pinning my body to the roof as the shooting star took off the tower we were just sitting in. It hurtled further carving a long trench through the woods before finally coming to a stop a small trail of smoke rising above the trees.

"Stay here." Arcturus instructed me as he began to skillfully climb down the gutters towards the ground. When he reached the earth he began to run down the trench towards the fallen star. Despite his warning I decided to climb down too, albeit in a safer way. I quickly crawled back to my window slipping inside before going down the stairs and out the front door. As I rounded the house I could see a faint green light glowing from the woods where the meteor had landed. I walked to the edge of the trench and saw that the thing was at least ten feet deep. Letting out a light squeal I leapt into the side of it sliding down into the ravine before pursuing my new Celestian friend. When I arrived I saw him standing with his back to me staring intently at the gigantic rock before us. It was covered with massive crystalline like stones that were the source of the eerie green light.

"Oh…wow…its beautiful!" I exclaimed walking closer towards the meteor before Arcturus stuck his arm out stopping me.

"I told you to stay away from this place. Don't you ever listen? This is not a game Luxanna do you understand me? This is very dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt? What do you mean?" Just as I spoke the meteor let out a wicked hiss as it cracked open the crystals fading into dull translucent rocks as inside I laid eyes upon a creature that to this day my mind reels at the thought of. "W-what is that thing?!" I cried.

"This is…the scion of Gibbeth…" Arcturus said softly as I looked upon the form. I couldn't determine what it was, my mind was coming up with hundreds of images one after another trying to give me some sort of mental image to decipher. It was like he was a green horned giant with translucent skin while inside of him was a terrible looking spider with a child's face. And then in the next moment a giant snake was coiled around it with mouths everywhere on its body. My heart began pounding as I stepped away my eyes unable to pull away from the monstrosity. As its eyes turned towards me quickly Arcturus stepped between us. "Luxanna, do not gaze into the creature's eyes. To look upon its true form will shatter your mind into nothingness. Take off the sash of your robe and use it like a blindfold. I will let you know when it's safe." I hesitated for a moment. What the heck was he going to do? There was no way he could take on this giant beast all by himself.

Arcturus held out his hand opening his palm as if requesting me to give him something but I didn't know what he was wanting. I watched in shock and awe as a bright light extended from his hand forming into a glimmering long sword that sparkled like diamonds. But whenever I wouldn't look directly at it instead it was wrapped in shadows that sizzled and hissed like a coiled serpent. It was the most beautiful and terrifying weapon I had ever seen and as Arcturus skillfully spun it, it left beautiful trails of starbursts in the air behind it much like the sparklers given to children at festivals. I immediately did as he said and blindfolded myself as I waited patiently for him to tell me it was safe. I decided that if I called him and he didn't answer in a few moments then I'd remove my blindfold and run. I could hear the maddening beast bellowing in fear in a foreign dialect that when spoke caused my head to hurt like a bad migraine.

"You recognize this blade…don't you Scion of Gibbeth? You are correct. It is the blade of dreams and nightmares, forged in the heart of a star. The star of Delban. This is the legendary starshadow blade."

It screeched again and I clamped my hands over my ears trying to drown out the terrible painful shrieking but to no avail. My head pounded painfully but from what I could Arcturus didn't react at all.

"Very well…if you shall not surrender I have no choice but to send you back to The Void from whence you came!" He cried out as he lunged forward slicing to and fro through the fearsome beast, its body attempting to shift manifestations but with every transformation there was Arcturus another starfire infused slash cutting into his new shape causing it to screech even louder. The thing raised one of its claws towards him ready to grab the man and consume him but as he did Arcturus held up his blade. "Taste resplendence abomination!" He yelled and even through my blindfold I saw the beautiful sword ignite in dazzling rays of white light as he lanced it into the heart of the creature. I watched through the thin cloth as he ripped the sword from the shadowy figure's chest. From the wound the being bled out brilliant light that shimmered with all of the colors of the rainbow before the thing disintegrated into nothing leaving only the remnants of the bleeding light which too faded shortly after. "It is done. You can remove your blindfold Luxanna. Are you unharmed?" When I removed the fabric from my eyes the blade had vanished and Arcturus was looking over me with a worried look on his face. It was a look I had seen before in Kal's eyes…something that I desperately craved. Without a word I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck holding on to him tightly.

"I was so scared…" I whispered softly. "What was that thing?" He seemed confused as to what to do about my hug and so he gently pat my back with one hand, nervously.

"You are safe now…that…dear Lux…is the reason you feel tranquility from the starry sky. It is known as a star spawn, an avatar of a monstrous being that is sent here through the gate of a fiend the size of a planet known only by the name of Allabar." I looked at him dubiously.

"Are you serious? Or are you just messing with me." He looked at me his golden eyes unfaltering.

"Luxanna…look above you…what do you see?" I looked up at the large black ness that had thousands of tiny holes pierced in it where light shined and shimmered for all of us here below could witness.

"I see stars…beautiful shining stars." I whispered softly before looking back to him.

"I don't see beauty when I look at them Lux…I see another potential danger to you, to the world, to the universe. Each one of those stars that you see is a fiery prison containing beings so terrible that for them to even step one foot on this place unchecked could cause the destruction of hundreds of thousands of people." He sighed softly as he looked into my eyes. "That is why, Luxanna, that I was cast from my home. I failed my duty as one of the jailors of these great prisons and because of it I nearly destroyed the entire world." I looked at him sadly, I felt terrible that he had this huge burden on him and I wished there was something I could do to make him feel better.

"Listen Arcturus…I'm sure it wasn't all your fault…you're too brave and kind to do something horrible like that on purpose." Arcturus shook his head.

"You are wrong Luxanna…I did do it on purpose. Back in my home I was a promising up and coming mage amongst my people. But…it was never enough for me…I needed more power, more strength so I could continue to get stronger. That was when I met him…"

"Him who?"

"Delban." he whispered softly. "In exchange for a portion of my soul and his freedom he granted me the ability to craft this blade…the legendary starshadow blade…out of the remnants of my soul that he had not consumed. I believed that my actions would be harmless, wouldn't have hardly any consequences save that he now was in possession of part of my soul. But I was wrong…he sought out Allabar and was granted his own personal spot near the bottom of the seas, preying on the insecure by feasting on their fear. My parents sent me here to find him…but shortly after I fell, he vanished from existence."

"B-but you couldn't have known he would do that! You shouldn't beat yourself up just because you didn't know that someone you thought was your friend would betray you." I began to lecture him. "And even if it did cause bad things to happen, it caused good things too. What would have happened had you not been here when this whatchamacallit of whatshisface? I'd have come out to see it and I'd be dead…he would have killed the entire country, possibly all of Valoran. I don't care what you say, you're still a hero to me!" I cried. He, of course, had no reaction. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking as he listened to my lecture.

"Lux?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so desperate to prove that I'm a hero?" His question managed to catch me off-guard. He had a good point, I hardly even knew him and yet here I was saying that he was a hero just because he had been there when bad things happened. My brother would say that I was trying to find a Kal buried inside of him…maybe he'd be right. No, he'd be wrong. This wasn't Kal, I mean Kal had a sweet sort of animal magnetism. But this guy…he was just…well for lack of a better word: stoic. But it would hurt his feelings…I think…if I went back on what I said now.

"Because you are a hero. You saved me on the roof that first night. And tonight you saved me again from this star spawn. That's twice you've saved me now and I'm not going to just let you discount both of those actions as happenstance."

"Heh." He gave an amused chuckle. Just one. But it was still shocking enough to me that it managed to make me take a deep look at myself and him. I'd always told Kal that good men didn't just fall out of the sky…but maybe this one had. There was only one way to find out if he and I were compatible. I walked up to him staring deep into his golden eyes, his puzzled gaze returning the favor as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Erm…Luxanna? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I didn't respond or answer his question I just leaned up slightly and pressed my lips against his. I felt the slightest little tingling down in my toes that made me know there was something I saw in him. Pulling away I smiled softly to him. "Well?" I prodded him gently.

"I…erm…don't understand…"

"Don't understand?"

"Why did you feel the need to put your mouth over mine? Is this a custom for you amongst humans?" I covered my mouth to hide a chuckle, snickering softly. He had no clue…no idea. It was so crazy to think he'd been observing us trying to fit in and he had no idea what a kiss was.

"Well…erm…kind of yes. When someone does it you're supposed to tell them how much you liked it." He seemed to ponder the thought for a moment. I nervously bit my lip waiting for his response.

"It was not unpleasurable. Rather it was soft…and your lips taste sweet, slightly like…" he paused for a moment before nodding, "watermelon." I blushed brightly as I realized I had forgotten I was wearing my favorite lip gloss.

"Well that's good, I'm glad that you enjoyed it." He looked at me expectantly. "What?"

"Are you not going to tell me what you thought as well?" He asked curiously. I blushed brightly.

"Oh, right sorry. Ummm, yeah I enjoyed it. It was nice, it told me something rather nice about you. There's a lot you can tell about a person from a kiss."

"Is that true?"

"Oh yes. You can tell if someone is gentle and kind or fierce and passionate. You can tell who'll lead and who's good at following orders. And…as you've attested…you can tell things that they enjoy…mine being watermelon." I smiled softly to him.

"Ah…I will have to remember that from now on." I smiled at him looking back at the meteor.

"So…what do we do about this?" He looked at me and just shrugged.

"Don't fret over it too much, it'll be gone by morning. The trench too."

"Wait what? How?"

"Chances are that a few of my people will come down to perform a ritual that'll reverse the time for this particular rock. Thus putting it back up in the sky and returning it to orbit." He never would cease to amaze me.

"Well…do you want to stay and see them?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Why not?"

"The last time I spoke with them in a situation like this they threw things at me." I frowned giving him another hug.

"That's terrible! Why would they do something so mean?"

"They believed it was me who summoned the meteor from the sky."

"Could you honestly do that?" I asked. He simply shook his head.

"I can only speak to them. I can't call them at whim…nor can I give them commands as my people believe me capable of." I gently laid my head against his chest as he looked down at me.

"Is this another custom?" He asked. I just nodded nuzzling into his chest.

"Yes. I'm trying to comfort you." He smiled softly.

"Thank you." I sighed softly as I let him go.

"Well…you know, if you don't have anywhere to stay…you can come inside and stay with us if you like." He nodded eagerly.

"Yes please, the roof is not a comfortable bed."

"Gods! You've been sleeping on the roof?!" I asked.

"Yes. I apologize if that is rude."

"Not rude, but now you're definitely staying inside. You poor thing." I took him by the wrist guiding him towards the house. Opening the door softly I looked around to ensure that no one was coming before creeping up the stairs with him trailing behind me. Just before I got to my room I heard a door open as Garen left the bathroom scratching his chest sleepily.

"Hey Lux…hey…other…guy?" He started to wake up a bit.

"Lux who is this guy? Why is he in our house."

"Well, I…you see he's…" I watched as Arcturus walked straight up to Garen looking him in the eyes. Garen returned the look a little confused as to why Arcturus was staring at him so intently. And then the unthinkable happened. Arcturus grabbed Garen and full on kissed him on the mouth causing Garen's eyes to go wide as he pulled away coughing.

"Lux…what in the?"

"Was it pleasurable for you?" Arcturus asked him. Garen just stood their silenced.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said was it pleasurable for you? Did my kiss provide you with pleasure? I found it rather pleasurable. Up until you pulled away that is obviously." I just kind of blushed as I covered my face with my hand embarrassed. Clearly I needed to explain the concept of a kiss a bit more clearly to Arcturus.

"I..what?! No! No I didn't enjoy it!"Garen growled.

"Apologies…I simply wish to get to know you better." Oh Gods…he was choosing to say all the wrong things. Garen growled cracking his knuckles.

"Oh…you'll get to know me real well pal."

"Excellent." He looked at Arcturus confused.

"Excellent?"

"Yes. I think it will be most beneficial for the both of us to get to know one another well." The golden-eyed man turned towards me. "What is it I do now Lux? Do I kiss him again and attempt to extract more information about him?"

"Erm…no. Arcturus…usually kissing isn't something someone does to a person they've never met before. It's really more of a…intimate…action. It means that you've become affectionate for that person."

"I see…so what of my kiss to your brother?"

"Well…usually when you kiss someone…who wasn't wanting to be kissed…it upsets them. A lot. I think perhaps you should apologize to him." He nodded before walking over to Garen and wrapping his arms around him hugging him tightly much to Garen's shock.

"Apologies. I am still learning social etiquette for when you are sleeping in someone's house. Does this comfort you from my previous mistake?" Garen looked at me.

"Lux…please…just take your friend and go." He whispered looking over his shoulder. "Please don't tell me you told him about sex…" I shook my head quickly before grabbing Arcturus by the wrist and pulling him behind me.

"C'mon starry-eyes. Let's get you to sleep."

"But I wish to comfort Garen more. He still seemed rather uncomfortable." I chuckled softly.

"Maybe…but that's because you were trying to comfort him when he didn't need comforting."

"I see…so when one hugs someone who doesn't need a hug…it makes them uncomfortable?" I smiled nodding.

"See you're starting to get it."

"Not exactly. But I do have another question…"

"Shoot."

"Beg pardon?"

"Oh right sorry. Shoot is an expression that's sometimes used to affirm that someone go ahead or proceed when they wish to ask something."

"Oh. Interesting. Well…my question is…your brother mentioned 'sex'…what is this 'sex' you speak of?" I blinked looking at him shocked.

"You've never heard of sex?" He shook his head.

"Well…erm…how is it your people…reproduce?" I asked softly. He shook his head.

"We do not."

"You don't? How are you all still alive?"

"We don't reproduce because we're all related. We all have the same mother and father."

"Really?!"

"Yes. My mother is Sehanine, The Goddess of the Moon and Love. My Father is Pelor, God of the Sun and the Harvest." My jaw dropped as I stared at him.

"That's…that's incredible!" I said shaking my head as I opened my bed room door pulling me inside. "Wow…I can't believe it…I can say I kissed the son of two Gods." I chuckled softly to myself, blushing slightly. I began to set up the window bed for him placing a pillow there before I heard him removing his shoes and setting them aside. I turned towards him watching him curiously. He had golden chains that criss-crossed over his chest holding the leather jacket and hood he wore in place. Unfastening the chains he slipped out of his coat folding it neatly and setting it over his shoes before removing his tunic and folding it as well. My eyes scanned his torso with interest. All over his chest were purple markings on his cream colored skin that formed the same intricate patterns and spirals as the stardust that had been falling off his body earlier. I walked towards him silently as I looked deep into his eyes, my fingertips resting gently on his collar bone as they trailed down his chest following the almost labyrinth like features.

"They're beautiful." I whispered to him softly and for the first time I saw his cheeks turn a bright red as he blushed.

"Well…I…umm…I don't know what to say…" I looked at him curiously, a soft smile coming to my face as I looked at him.

"Well aren't you bashful all the sudden? Normally you're so calm and collected."

"Yes well…amongst my people…that is…what some of my people do…"

"Go on." He sighed softly.

"We may not reproduce, but some of my siblings seek out intimacy none-the-less. To comment on one's markings is…well it is a sign of interest of romantic involvement."

"Oh. Oh! Oh I'm so sorry Arcturus, I had no idea. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He smiled softly at me and shook his head.

"You did not make me uncomfortable…simply surprised me is all. It is the very first time anyone has commented on them…" I looked at him curiously.

"Really? When did you first get them?" He gave me a look as though I had just asked if the sky were blue.

"Since birth…these are birthmarks." He smiled softly at me again, I was starting to enjoy seeing him smile more and more. "And yes…no one has ever informed me that they felt my markings were beautiful. I think it was because I was one of the younger members of my people when I left. But even still…younger Deva were known to compliment one another's markings if they found interest in a classmate or a friend." I sat there for a moment, lightly tracing them as I looked deep into his eyes.

"Well…I for one still think they're absolutely beautiful…and as far as I'm concerned those girls had no taste if they didn't find them attractive." He looked at me curiously.

"Do you find me attractive Luxanna?" I blushed brightly looking up at him. I swallowed nervously gently pulling away my hand before nodding softly.

"I see…I find that you are very beautiful as well Lux. But I assume you're probably tired. I shall let you get some rest." I smiled softly at him and as he laid down I draped a comforter over him before planting a kiss on his cheek. He turned towards me confused.

"You wish to know more about me?" He asked softly.

"In due time Arcturus…but for now, I just wanted to give you that kiss…here that is a sign of romantic interest too." He looked at me nodding.

"I see…well, I've learned a lot today. Thank you Lux. I hope you sleep well." I smiled and slipped into my own bed cuddling with my pillow. It was odd having a living breathing star warrior in my bed room. Maybe this was the adventure that I've been waiting for.

To be continued in Ch. 2…


	2. Chapter 2

A Glimpse of Shining Starfire Ch. 2 – Shooting Stars and Chasing Dreams

That night I tossed and I turned in my sleep, my dreams plagued with terrible visions. I was there…floating above the world. It had gone dark and fires were erupting all over Valoran as the screams of her people filled the air. Demacian, Noxians, Ionians, Bilgewaterians, Humans, Yordles, it didn't matter: all were suffering. The scene that played out was not one that was new to me…I had seen it many times before, each time it became more vivid. It had started to move from less of a possibility and more of a certainty.

Despite Kassadin's warning in the Shurima desert…despite having sent Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw, and Kha'zix to the grave, Malzahar still was alive and breathing; something that should have been rectified when we met him in the Institute of War. I watched as an army of cackling creatures seemed to spawn from the darkness itself, grabbing innocent men, women, and children. Torturing them, slaughtering them, raping them…and not always in that order. I closed my eyes covering my face with my hands no wanting to see. This was just a nightmare…that was the mantra I repeated to myself. Usually it worked…but this time, I felt a startling presence above me. Turning and looking above me what I saw was the most horrendous thing I'd ever seen. It was a planet; a full sized planet! But what scared me wasn't the fact that it was there. It was that the entire thing was covered in eyes of different shapes and sizes. It had billions of mouths all gibbering simultaneously in some maddening speech that was causing my mind to feel as though it were being imploded from the inside. This was something new. I looked at it in horror as the stars in the sky began to grow larger, the billions of prisons hurtling towards Runeterra to destroy and consume all that was in their wake. And that was when I saw it…a blinding light that bathed me in its cool radiance. My eyes turned to see Arcturus, blade in hand followed by hundreds of similar men and women all carrying weapons of their own to fight the encroaching starspawn. The war in the skies illuminated the entire world, giving the people just enough hope to retaliate and to start to fight back. Soon the light began to fill each of them spreading slowly over the continent of Valoran.

"Lux." A voice called out to me calmly. "Lux, have you awoken?" Huh? Awoken? My eyes opened, the nightmare now over as I had tumbled back into reality. Hovering over me was the soft face of Arcturus, his golden eyes shining in the dim light of my room. His lips were in a flat line, neither smile nor frown as always seemed to be the case save in rare instances. "You were dreaming…you kept tossing and turning. It wasn't until I heard you crying that I contemplated waking you. I apologize if you suffered the night terror for too long, I wasn't sure the custom of awakening someone amongst your people." I smiled brightly at him and hugged him tightly to my chest causing him to fall on top of me in surprise as I stared deep into his eyes.

"No…thanks to you, I didn't suffer too long at all." I whispered softly as I rested my forehead against his.

"Erm…Lux…is this a normal thing for someone to do upon being awoken?" He asked curiously. Wordless I simply nodded, unsure of what to tell him. It wouldn't exactly look great for me to have said 'No, in fact this is rather odd for me to be doing this but lately I've been desperate and lonely as the only person who's ever given me even the slightest bit of attention is now married and has kids; leaving me here alone in this house with my uncaring family.' Just as I opened my mouth to explain the door burst open and the shrill cry of my mother filled the room.

"Luxanna!" She shrieked. "How dare you bring a man into your room at such late hours?! You young lady are a Crownguard, not a harlot! I…" Her voice paused as she saw Arcturus on top of me. He slowly climbed off and turned to her.

"Good morning." He said in greeting. Oh boy…he'd acknowledged her…now we were both screwed.

"Good morning?!"

"Is that not how one greets somebody in the early hours of the day?"

"Don't you give me that sass young man! You should be ashamed of yourself, taking advantage of a sweet innocent child!"

"Taking advantage of? I'm not sure what you mean."

"Don't think I didn't see you just now! Luxanna I demand an explanation as to why this…this…filth, is standing before me!" Arcturus frowned softly.

"Filth? Am I truly that dirty?" He looked down at himself. "I apologize…I didn't think to bathe upon coming into your home last night. I'm afraid Lux and I just went straight to her bedroom." I put my face in my hands with a soft groan. He just needed to stop talking. The more he spoke the more trouble we'd be in.

"Mother, this is my friend Arcturus. Arcturus, this woman is my mother and I apologize for her rudeness."

"My rudeness?! Luxanna, you've nearly gone and soiled your reputation as well as your chances to become a great militant like your brother. You are out of control young lady! Bringing strangers to your bed at night? What were you thinking?!" I frowned and sat up swinging my legs over the side of the bed. As I stood up my blonde curls fell around me unkempt as I approached the vulture like creature that had given birth to me.

"Mother. Nothing happened between us. Arcturus had no place to stay so I let him stay here in my room, in a separate bed." I stated flatly as I pointed to the now well-kept window seat that had been used as Arcturus' sleeping place. "Arcturus is…a foreigner. So he's not entirely used to our customs. He wasn't trying to be rude just now, he just didn't know if he had done something rude or impolite as you just kind of burst into the room screaming…again."

My mother turned glaring at the still confused Arcturus glaring at him with fire in her eyes. "I should say so you were being very rude!"

"A-apologies?"

"No! You don't get the chance to apologize! Who do you think you are? Simply barging into my home unannounced is no way for a person of your age and standing to be acting you scoundrel!"

"Should I have greeted you late last night when Lux brought me in then?"

My mother shook with fury her cheeks burning a bright red. "You…are not…to address her in that manner…she is Lady Crownguard to filth like you! Luxanna, you are a noble woman it is time for you to grow up and realize your place in this world, and it is not in bed with a tramp such as this!" Arcturus frowned starting to become annoyed.

"Tramp? And who do you feel you are speaking of my standing in such a manner? As far as I know, I've done nothing wrong save accept the graciousness of _Lux's_ hospitality. I've not eaten your food, nor have I abused any of your property. All I've done is come in and slept. If you wish for me to leave that is fine, but insults are unbecoming of a 'noblewoman' as you refer to yourself." Oh…shit…

"MAAAARCUUUUUS!" My mother screamed, her voice echoing throughout the halls. I could already here the hurried footsteps coming down the hall as my father nervously entered my room.

"Y-yes dear?" Mother pointed towards the two of us angrily.

"Look! Look at what your daughter has done this time!"

Father looked incredibly confused as he could find nothing wrong save that there was a strange man standing in my bed room fully dressed and slightly presentable. "Luxanna, who is this?" He asked calmly.

"Father, this is my friend Arcturus, he stayed the night with me last night on the window bed as he didn't have a place to sleep."

Arcturus bowed politely. "Good morning sir." The fact he called him sir caused my father to beam at him and bow politely in return.

"Why thank you Arcturus. Good morning to you as well." My mother gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Marcus don't greet the peasant! I demand you do something about the fact that your daughter has been bringing home men late at night without our knowledge, much less a man without tact or social grace." My father scratched his cheek puzzled.

"But…I thought he was rather tactful just now when he wished me a good morning."

"MARCUS!" My father cringed.

"Yes dear. Right away dear. Guards!" He called out causing two armored men with swords to appear in the door frame at salute. My father frowned to Arcturus.

"I'm really sorry about this, you seem like a nice young man. But Lilia is rather…persuasive." My father turned to the guards snapping his fingers and pointing towards Arcturus. "Throw him in the dungeon at once."

"What?! Father! You can't just come barging into my room and throw my guest into the dungeon! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Father looked to mother who nodded at him.

"Well…according to your mother I can. Sorry Luxanna, that's just how it's going to be." Arcturus glared as the guards advanced on him swords drawn.

"I'm afraid I will not go quietly…I refuse to be imprisoned when I've done nothing wrong." My mother fanned herself as she stepped aside for the guards.

"Very well, then you shall perish. Guards!" Once more the sword formed in Arcturus hand as a beam of bright light that had a shadow that coiled about it like a serpent and holding it at point he waited for their approach.

"Last warning men. If you attempt to hurt me I cannot guarantee your safety, though as a warrior I will attempt to not slay you outright if I can help it." The guards smirked at one another laughing before one leapt forward slashing in an overhead arc. Arcturus quickly dodged to the side as the blade hit the marble floor before holding up his blade so that the flat of it was facing towards the guard. "Fool. Gaze into the nothingness!" I looked shocked as the blade seemed to reflect the light into the guard's eyes, though instead of light it was as if it were casting a shadow. The guard screamed in pain as he covered his eyes and when he moved his hands his eyeballs were now completely black.

"Wh-what sorcery is this?!" He demanded. "Why am I unable to see?!" Without even responding Arcturus smashed the side of the guard's head with the pommel of his sword causing him to collapse into an unconscious heap before he turned on the other guard who was shaking in his armored boots.

"Well?!" my mother shouted to the guard. "Are you waiting for an invitation?" The guard was more frightened of mother it would seem than he was of Arcturus and immediately he rushed in shouting a nervous cry of battle only for Arcturus to sigh. His blade caught the guard's easily deflecting it and causing the steel to embed itself into the wooden post of my canopy bed. The guard tugged at it attempting to remove it but before he could Arcturus lashed out with his hand gripping the Guards head so that his palm covered his eyes.

"Imbecile, I will show you your insignificance. Watch! See every star, every grain of sand. Revel at the infinity of the cosmos!" A pulse of cool blue energy erupted outward from Arcturus' hand in a nova causing the guard to scream in horror as he gripped his head. When at last Arcturus removed his hand from the man's face, the guard's expression was one of mental lassitude. Clutching at his head he began to foam at the mouth as he collapsed onto the floor in the fetal position quivering in madness. Arcturus held his blade at the ready. "Well then?! Who's going to be next?" My mother and father looked shocked, the room falling silent save for the insane mutterings coming from the guard who was still conscious on the floor. I could tell that Arcturus was done holding back and just as my mother was about to send another squad of guards to their doom Garen walked into the room looking around.

"Good morning everyone. I was wondering where you all were when I went down for breakfast only to find that no one was…What happened to the guards?" Mother pointed at Arcturus with an angry expression.

"It was him son! He's the one who attacked the guards and left them in this state. You're going to get it now you rabble, Garen is the Might of Demacia and he's going to slay you like the dog you are."

"Mother please!" Garen said firmly before turning back to Arcturus. "Is what she says true? Did you attack these men?"

"Of course it's true!" She shouted, "How dare you question your own mother?"

"Good morning Garen." Arcturus said his grip on his blade unwavering. "I did not attack these men, in fact when they advanced upon me. I gave them a chance to surrender before I summoned my weapon to me. Apologies again for the kiss. I misunderstood its meaning."

Garen turned red and cleared his throat. "Yes well, you are forgiven. However, I think it would be best for everyone if you were to leave now." Arcturus stared at him for a moment before nodding his blade vanishing from his grip in a small trail of smoke.

"Very well. Farewell Lord Crownguard, Lady Crownguard. May we never meet under hostile circumstances again." He walked out of the room but immediately I pushed past my mother as she tried to block me off and I chased after him.

"Arcturus…please don't go." I called after him. He turned back to me with a smile, that soft smile that was so rare that it was as if looking at a precious gemstone.

"Do not worry Luxanna. I said I would leave…I didn't say I wouldn't come back. You can expect to see me again tonight, remaining vigilant as usual." With that he turned and walked out the door. I ran after him but when I got outside in the sun's morning light he was nowhere to be found. I desperately hoped he was telling the truth when he said he would be coming back tonight. I would hate to lose the man who somehow could fill my darkest fears with his light. Throughout the day I suffered through my mother's lectures on civility and how to act lady like while I just stared out the window of my room. Occasionally nodding to signify that I was listening…which I wasn't. The guards recovered soon after he had left with nothing more than splitting headaches, though if they were from his attacks or from my mother's harsh words it couldn't be said.

Night couldn't come fast enough, and as soon as dinner was finished I raced upstairs to my room. Digging through my closet I sought out something plain but nice. Despite being a star being Arcturus didn't strike me as the kind of man who liked flash and flare. I still was flinging myself at him, over and over again. I sighed as I knew from sheer observance that he had no idea that I was doing so, and because of that things were odd between us. With that I decided that I was tired of doing the chasing, from that moment on I'd be letting him do the pursuing of myself (though nothing said I couldn't dangle the carrot on his stick.) Having picked out a simple red dress I went to my vanity mirror and sat down. I hummed softly to myself as I got to work bushing my hair and applying my make-up in hopes of drawing his attention to me. Once the sun had set and the pale moon had once more risen I noticed in the reflection of my mirror that standing upon the roof was the familiar silhouette of the mysteriously graceful man.

Making sure that no one could hear me I quietly unlatched my window before creeping out onto the roof and walking slowly towards him. "Hey, welcome back." I greeted him quietly causing him to turn towards me with a warm smile.

"Hello Lux, I'm glad that you came to see me." I blushed softly as I came closer to him. He was smiling…because I came to see him?

"Well of course I did silly, I couldn't stand the thought of you being out here all alone." He chuckled softly.

"I'm not alone…not truthfully." I looked at him in surprise before looking around.

"Is there someone else up here too?" He shook his head.

"Not up here…up there." He pointed upwards towards the stars. "My favorite sister and I were just having a conversation. She too had fallen because she broke the rules of our people. In our culture only men are allowed to be fighters…women are meant to heal only. But that was never enough for Soraka…she always had to help someone in need. One day a man she was helping betrayed her and tricked her into fighting, and because of that she was cursed with hooves and a crystalline horn: a mark of shame amongst our people."

"Soraka? That name sounds familiar…what were you talking about?" He smiled to me again and shook his head. "She wanted me to go check on an old friend of hers…a man by the name of Kal'adamsul. Though…I doubt I'd be able to find him anyway." At the mention of Kal I tensed up, an action that didn't escape his notice. "Something wrong Lux?"

I beamed at him shaking my head. "Not at all, but I'm good friends with Kal'adamsul. Most just call him Kal and you can tell your sister that he is doing well. He's married now and has two children as well as an adopted daughter who's super cute too." He fell silent as his golden eyes shimmered, turning their gaze back up to the stars. One of them began to twinkle as he stared at it and seeing his cheeks turn a bright red he turned back to me.

"She thanks you Lux. Also…I just wanted to say…that you look beautiful this evening." I beamed, glad that he took notice. He hopped from the parapet and walked closer to me with a light grin. "I never did thank you for sticking up for me this morning, I know how hard it must have been for you. Is there anything I could do to repay you? I know you wished to know more about me." I nodded breathlessly as he came closer once again and when he was within reach my hand went to his cheek. He was puzzled at first before he nuzzled against it with his cheek. "Ask away. I'll tell you anything you wish to hear."

I swallowed softly and looked deep into his eyes. "Okay…well…what sort of things…do you find attractive in a woman?"

He blushed brightly slightly taken aback by the question. "Well…ummm…that is an interesting question…"

"You've never given any thought about it?"

"I suppose not. Though…if I had to give you an answer…I suppose it would have to be that the woman I care for would have to be kind-hearted and willing to do what's right…even if the situation wishes for you to not do so. But at the same time, she'd have to be able to stand her ground against people who are oppressive."

"Well…I kind of meant like…appearance wise…" He blushed even more.

"Well…that is…you see…" He began to stammer and for once the star was having difficulty vocalizing. I giggled lightly at his reaction and ran my finger across his cheek to quiet and calm him.

"Do you find me attractive?" I asked, and I could feel his skin growing warm beneath my fingertips. His eyes stared deeply into mine, though whether it was because he wouldn't look away or couldn't I was unsure.

"Lux…why are you asking me these questions?" He asked softly his chest rising and falling softly as I moved closer to him.

"No particular reason…" I lied. "Sometimes…a girl just want to be told she's beautiful. But I want you to be completely honest with me…do you find me attractive?" His silence gave everything away though his lips said nothing, almost completely emotionless as he scanned his mind for an appropriate response to the question.

"I-I'm rather uncomfortable with this Lux…I mean…I don't…that is I…" As my hand trailed along his sharp jaw I could feel him leaning in slightly, subconsciously seeking my touch. His struggling to form complete sentences in my presence was adorable…but still I wanted to hear the words. I wanted him to tell me just what he thought of me.

"There's no reason to be uncomfortable."

"But we've only known one another for three nights…" He said softly.

"So…you have to know me longer before you can tell me if I'm pretty or not? That doesn't make any sense."

"Well of course you're pretty, I mean that's clearly not even a debatable subject. But you didn't ask if you were pretty." I frowned softly. He was right, I had asked if he thought I was attractive…normally that means the same thing but perhaps.

"That's what my question meant Arcturus…I was asking if you thought I was attractive, not if you were attracted to me. I'm sorry I made you so uncomfortable." He frowned softly as his eyes sparkled in the moon light.

"Well…you are attractive Lux…very much so…"

"Oh? What about me is attractive?" I purred playfully.

"Well…your hair is rather lovely…and you have a very beautiful face…"

"Anything else?" I asked as I pressed myself closer to him causing him to take a half-step backwards.

"You're ummm…in great physical shape?" He responded with a questioning inflection as though he were unsure if what he was saying was the right way to say it. I giggled lightly again as I watched him curiously, I wanted to know how he would respond to this line of questioning.

"So…you like my body then?"

"I…I…yes." He seemed to have finally gotten a grip on himself as he took a deep breathe exhaling slowly. "Now…why are you not asking questions about myself? I thought you wished to get to know me better…is that not so?"

"Just wanted to see if you were made of the right material is all."

"Material? Like carbon?"

"Something like that. Don't worry, you passed." I gave him a flirty wink as I gently slipped my arm around his. "So…I'm curious…what was it your sister said that made you blush so suddenly hmm? It's one of the very few times I've ever seen you embarrassed before. And you've even made out with my brother." His blushing became even more intense.

"She…she reminded me…"

"Reminded you?"

"She…she told me to remember that women like to be complimented…and that you seemed to be attempting to convey that you wished for me to compliment you…based on the fact that she believes you are trying to court me." I could hear a slight bit of embarrassment in his words, as though he had brought his first date home and his mother was going on about the how beautiful their children would be. As he spoke the two of us walked along the rooftops on a moonlit stroll.

"So…do you find the thought of my courtship pleasurable?" I teased as I nuzzled against his shoulder, an expression that I wasn't sure he picked up on. He turned towards me almost as though he were surprised I had asked.

"Well…to be honest, I'd find it very strange that you had taken a romantic interest in me. After all we've only known each other for three days." I cringed slightly. "Not to mention that we know next to nothing about one another." Another metaphorical arrow through the heart. "On top of that, I think I'd have noticed if you were attempting to court me…after all, if you were you'd be…" he paused for a moment as the pieces began falling into place. "Dressing up…inviting me to your home…giving me signs of affection…asking questions about my personal life…Gods you are attempting to court me aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged…" I laughed nervously. "Though to be honest…I was really more trying to entice you to court me than the other way around." He looked at me puzzled and stopped walking for a moment before turning to me.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you want me to court you? I'm really not all that interesting."

I blinked in shock. "You're…being sarcastic right?"

"Sarcastic?"

"Well that answers that question. How could you not think that you're interesting? I mean you're a being from the cosmos! You're the son of two Gods. You spend a majority of your time on a stranger's roof staring at the sky. You can craft a blade from your soul that has the ability to repel back forces of evil that are bound within stars. You don't find any of that stuff in the very least bit intriguing or odd?"

"Well when you put it that way…but I still don't quite understand why that means you'd want me to court you. I'm sure there are plenty of people just as interesting here aren't there?" My mind went to the other champions that often participated in the league and the team of people that had helped us take down Magnus as well as the other people that we'd met on the way.

"Let's just say…they're often a little too interesting. As for wanting to be courted…I was in love with someone once…but he didn't return those feelings…in truth his heart always belonged to someone else…" I looked down at my feet as the memories of Kal rushed over me like a great wave in the ocean. "I managed to trick him…or more like cornered him…into giving me a taste of his love and affection he had for that other person…I thought that that would be enough. But I was wrong. Now while he lives with her, the two of them happy and in love, I can't help but feel so very lonely here. Like a princess locked in an ivory tower…I just wished someone exciting and kind and heroic would come and rescue me from this place. That probably sounds really strange to you…I know it sounds stupid." I felt warm arms wrap around my shoulders holding me close and looking up I saw that Arcturus was embracing me close and smiling with a warm consideration for my feelings.

"It doesn't sound stupid…not at all. I'm sure that if I were in your shoes I'd feel the same way about a stranger standing on my roof from a far off land. But you're putting the cart before the horse right now."

"Oh so you know idioms but not sarcasm?"

"Hush. My point is that you don't need someone to court you in order to appease your loneliness…for now we start as friends and see how it moves on from there…you've just got to be patient Lux." I nodded silently and wrapped my arms tightly around him nuzzling into his chest. I looked up into his golden eyes.

"Thank you…Arcturus…"I whispered softly before standing on my tip toes so that I could place a soft quick kiss on his lips. As I did another shooting star fell from the sky and as my lips left his eyes began to track its movement with concern.

"Another one? So soon?" he whispered to no one in particular. "This time it looks as though it landed much further away…" He pointed off in the horizon where he had seen it land. "Tell me…Lux what is it that lies in that direction?"

"Umm…nothing, just a small farming village under our service…why do you ask?" His eyes opened in shock.

"Does your mother oversee their actions?"

"Err…yes. Why?"

"I fear you and your family may soon be in very grave danger. We must go there. Now." He took my hand and quickly bolted back towards our starting point tugging me behind him. "We've got to move as quickly as we can. I'd say we have a week at the most. Lady Lux…" he said turning to me.

"You don't have to call me Lady…"

"Very well then Lux, I am in need of your assistance with this matter. This star spawn is very dangerous and if we're not careful in our pursuit we'll end up as a target which is not something we want. We'll leave tomorrow morning and ride to the village. You may just get that excitement you've been craving yet." He walked me along the ridge of my gabled roof until we were standing just outside of my window. I climbed back through it carefully before turning back and leaning on the sill.

"I'm sorry I can't invite you in again…is there anywhere you're able to sleep?" He nodded.

"If I could trouble you for a pillow I'd be more than willing to sleep on this catwalk. That way…should you ever become afraid of being alone, you'll know that I'm just outside for you." I beamed brightly at him and quickly went to fetch a pillow and blanket for my friend. As I passed the both of them to him he took them gratefully before carefully laying out on the flat cat-walk of the roof. Being sure to place the pillow closer to the window sill before he went to lay down. As he laid his head on the pillow I leaned out of my window and before he could object I passionately kissed him again. When our lips parted for the third time since we met I smiled softly and gently stroked his cheek. "Good night my lucky starwarrior. I hope you have sweet dreams…I'm pretty sure that mine will involve you. Thank you again for your kind words…and for making my life a lot less lonely. It's something I truly appreciate." He blushed from the kiss and nodded reassuringly.

"I couldn't very well let a lovely young flower such as yourself wilt due to the stupidity and ignorance of one man could I?" I smiled to him and kissed his forehead goodnight.

"Sleep well Arcturus. I'll see you in the morning."

That night the nightmares didn't come. As though his words and actions had built a wall around me for once the influences of the void were unable to pierce my rest and for the first night since I'd encountered Kassadin my mind came to rest.

The next morning Arcturus woke me up just before sun rise. We figured that my parents would most likely deny my request to leave the manor to go chase after a shooting star, so our solution was simple: don't tell them. Seeking through my closet I found the perfect outfit for fitting in. It was one that I used when I was in the Demacian military and would sneak across enemy lines in order to steal their magic to either use against them or defend ourselves against. Tugging the purple shawl over my sky blue undershirt I smiled as I inspected myself before tightening the brown leather belt around my waist. The bandolier was filled with three healing potions in case we needed them and was nestled comfortably between my breasts. I pulled the lavender hood over my head as I slowly snuck from my room and crept towards the door. Just as my hand rested on the handle and I had begun to turn it someone behind me cleared their throat. Whirling around quickly I saw Garen arms crossed staring at me. "Going out are we Lux?"

"Garen! You nearly gave me a heart attack." I whispered.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a normal tone.

"Shhhh. I'm leaving…Arcturus things something dangerous is happening in the village to the East so we're going to go investigate, and if we have to, end the threat." Garen shook his head with a sigh.

"Mother won't be happy about this you know…"

"I know…just…look, if she asks just make something up. Just whatever you do, don't tell her where we went. Arcturus warned that she may be in more danger than the rest of us. So please, don't let her follow us." Garen frowned softly.

"Luxanna…I want you to think about this carefully. This sounds really fishy to me…He's taking you away somewhere to fight some sort of 'danger' but it sounds to me like you've no idea what you'll do or what you'll encounter. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I won't stop you…but I want you to think about this choice that you're about to make very carefully. We know nothing about this guy save that he likes to stand on our roof and kiss men. That's not a very trustful combination in my eyes Lux." I nodded in understanding before biting my lip nervously. What if he's right? What if this was all just an act for Arcturus to get me alone? A smile spread eagerly across my lips. That's right…this could just be a ruse for Arcturus and I to have an excuse to be alone…maybe on a cold night out on our adventure I could convince him to help keep me warm inside of my tent. As more thoughts of romanticism filled my mind I began to become more and more eager for the adventure that lay in wait just beyond the heavy wooden doors.

"I'm going brother, I think Arcturus can be trusted…what's more is that I've seen him handle a similar threat before. I don't know what to expect, but I have to believe that I can trust him enough to not put me in absolute danger if it wasn't important. He'll protect me I know it; just as Kal did before him, and you did before Kal." Garen reluctantly nodded.

"Alright…then go. I'll think of something to tell mother and father. But promise me something Lux…if things get too dangerous; if you find yourself out of the frying pan and into the fire; you run. You run as fast as you possibly can and you don't look back understand me? If Arcturus trips and falls, you leave him there. Do not go back for him or for anyone. I love you little sister, and the last thing I want is for you to be lost to the family." I swallowed heavily and nodded.

"I promise Garen. If things get to their worst I'll run away." I wrapped my arms around my older brother and he returned the gesture before I tugged open the door closing it softly behind me as I stepped out. Arcturus was already waiting for me in the same woven cotton armor he wore his deep blue cloak coated in sewn stars that already seemed to glow in the dim light of the sun rise.

"I hope you're ready to go." He said softly and I nodded eagerly the two of us quickly getting to the main road for easier travel. Our adventure had officially begun and I couldn't wait to see what would come next for the two of us.

Later that morning, Garen sat at the table sipping a cup of coffee and reading the Journal of Justice. On his plate sat two pieces of brown toast with a bit of jam, he had decided on a rather plain breakfast today. "Ah, good morning Garen. How's my Might of Demacia doing today hmm?" Lilia Crownguard came in sitting in another seat on the table. Looking to see that the chair across from her was empty she turned to her son suspiciously. "Garen…where is your sister?" Garen sipped his coffee as he turned the page of the paper before responding.

"She ran away with that guy you kicked out yesterday." Lilia dropped her tea cup causing it to shatter on the ground spilling out the translucent brown liquid.

"SHE WHAT?!" Garen looked up. Damn it, he hadn't even thought about the question before he responded. "Where did she go Garen? We need to find her and keep her away from that no-good peasant."

"Mother I really think that…"

"I don't care what you think Garen! Answer the question now!"

"I don't know where they went. She just said…umm…that they were leaving." Lady Crownguard shook furiously just as Marcus entered the dining hall sitting beside his wife.

"Good morning Garen, dear."

"MARCUS! Do you know what your daughter has done?"

"Hmmm? Did Lux do something wrong? She's such a well-behaved girl."

"No she's not! She's eloped with that hooligan from yesterday morning!"

"Oh that nice young man? I rather liked him…maybe he can join us for dinner." Lilia grit her teeth.

"No Marcus…he is NOT joining us for dinner…he has run away with our daughter…what we need to do is hire a tracker. Someone who can seek out and hunt down the two of them. And when they find them they'll bring Lux back to us…as well as that filthy streetrat's head!"

"Mother I…"

"SILENCE GAREN! It is your duty to protect your little sister and now she's in the arms of that trashy and uncouth barbarian! Now, you're going to go see the prince, and you're going to ask for his best tracker or else, so help me Gods, I will make your life hell do you understand me?!" Garen swallowed nervously and nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Now finish your breakfast and get going."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A Glimpse of Shining Starlight Ch. 3 – Sex, Drugs, and Big Misunderstandings

Author's note: As Thanksgiving draws ever closer I just wanted to say guys that there is a lot of things I'm thankful for in this world. Number one being Remy, Number Two being my close friends, and Number three being you guys. It may surprise you that family is pretty low on my list…but if you lived with them you'd understand. The truth is I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys and I'm really thankful for the support you've all shown me. A particularly big shout out to my good friend Winkleson, who has always told me straight exactly what he thought of my writing and who's detailed critiques have greatly assisted me in improving my writing ability. He himself has written a LoL Fanfiction about Alistar which from what I've read thus far is really good. I'd definitely suggest looking him up and telling him what you think. Don't be afraid to slap him around a bit, sometimes he likes to get all uppity :P At any rate, thanks again everyone for favoriting and reviewing my stories. I hope you continue to do so. Who knows, maybe I'll surpass Guiding Light someday. – Kiba Elunal

P.S. I know normally I only put songs for Sound & Fury but I felt the need to put this one in. watch?v=nEANHnqiyrU (Figured it'd be easier to just put up links now)

* * *

Garen sighed as he shoved open the doors to the palace's spanning great hall that lead to the throne room. His mother had forced him to the capital the instant he had set down his coffee and to be perfectly honest Garen was a little upset about having to be here. Not that he minded seeing Jarvan, it was just that it was a four hour walk and the train didn't go somewhere so comparatively close. Sighing Garen marched onward his cloak trailing behind him as the guards on either side bowed their heads in respect for their commanding officer. Finally having reached the door to the throne room, Garen knocked on the door politely before a surprisingly feminine voice called out. "Just a moment!"

Then a deeper voice called out once more. "Come in." As the door's opened Jarvan sat alone on his throne and smiled as Garen approached. Garen's expression stayed stoic as ever as he approached the throne kneeling before the prince. "Garen! Welcome! No need to be so formal. Please, please friend. Stand up." Garen nodded before standing up his chin high.

"Milord, I have a request…from my mother." Immediately Jarvan's smile faded.

"I see. What does the wicked witch of the west want now?"

Garen shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Ummm…sir. As much as I agree with you that my mother is…rough around the edges…she is still my mother."

"Ah. Right, apologies. I didn't mean to make such insults in your presence." Garen nodded.

"No you are the prince, there is no need to apologize."

"At any rate what is it that you wish to request."

Garen sighed softly. "I warn you…this is going to sound really…really stupid." Jarvan raised an eyebrow and leaned closer. "Luxanna…that is Lux…saw a man standing on our roof three nights ago."

"A burglar? We shall scout the city at once!"

"Not exactly. Lux went to speak to him and the two have become friendly with one another…but he is not of nobility and so my mother…well you know."

"Ah, yes, yes."

"Well the two ran away last night. My mother wishes for us to borrow your best tracker to find them and bring them back, killing the man if he attempts to resist." Jarvan frowned softly.

"That sounds a little…extreme."

"Well…he is a strange case. He claims that he fell from the sky."

"O…kay?"

"Don't ask. Can you help my mother? Feel free to say no."

"You know I can't do that…the last thing I want is her kicking down my door to yell at me before threatening to talk to my mother at her bridge club." Suddenly a screech echoed from the back of the hall causing Garen to whirl around and face a woman with a falcon, the source of the noise, standing there.

"Apologies milord. Valor was excited to inform you that we found the Noxian criminal you asked us to seek out. He will not be leaking information to our enemy anymore."

"Actually Quinn this is perfect timing on your part. The Crownguards have need of your services. I will of course compensate you."

"It would be my honor lord Jarvan." Jarvan looked towards Garen.

"There you have it. Quinn will go seek out your sister and hunt down the man accompanying her. Surely this will satisfy your mother?" Garen sighed softly before nodding.

"Thank you your majesty." Garen bowed politely before leaving the chambers leaving Jarvan and the huntress to themselves. As the doors shut behind him Jarvan looked towards Quinn with a sharp expression.

"Quinn. One more thing."

"Yes your majesty?"

"When you find this man execute him without hesitation and bring me his heart. If you can accomplish this you shall be handsomely rewarded. I fear he may be an extreme danger to our Kingdom. We mustn't let this criminal escape with the daughter of the Crownguards. Understand?"

"But of course sir, you can count on Valor and I. We'll annihilate this man and bring you back his heart just as you ask. When shall I leave your highness?"

"Immediately. Word is they were heading North to the small village by Crownguard Manor." Quinn nodded and leaving the chamber she furrowed her brow in extreme concentration and diligence. She'd find this man, and she'd do it within twenty four hours so that she could prove to her Prince that she was indeed the best tracker in his arsenal. This man had better begin to pray to his Gods, because he would be seeing them very soon.

* * *

Having arrived at the small village Arcturus and I immediately went to the inn. I pulled my cloak over my head so that the townspeople wouldn't notice my identity and as we entered the lobby the clerk greeted us with a polite smile. "Ah…welcome to my inn. One room for two? I must say you make a cute couple. The Honeymoon suite is open if you like." Just as Arcturus opened his mouth to speak I smiled brightly cutting him off.

"That sounds wonderful thanks." He looked at me with a puzzled expression raising his eyebrow.

"We're…getting the honeymoon suite? I was about to inquire as to what that entails." His words brought a smile to my face. Sometimes it was handy for Arcturus to not be aware of some terms that we use down here.

"Well…it's a very nice room basically. It's Honeymoon because it's sweet and pretty. Does that make sense?" Arcturus nodded. "They have lots of fun things to do, so it's unusual for it to be open so normally people are always seeking out this particular room."

"But of course. I should have known." Arcturus said crossing his arms over his chest in contemplation. We'd been walking for a while and it was near the end of the day now. I assumed that meant Arcturus wouldn't mind resting and picking up our search in the morning. Receiving the key I began to tug him after me but he held me back for a moment.

"Just a second Lux. I'll meet you up there, I have some questions for our innkeeper." I looked at him puzzled tilting my head to the side.

"Oh…well okay? I'll just wait outside for you I guess." As I pushed open the door the bell chimed before shutting behind me.

* * *

Now that Lux was gone Arcturus felt he could continue his search. The star had fallen somewhere around here, he knew that much. But what he didn't know is what to expect. If it was Hadar like he was worried it was, that meant that things could get very bad for this kingdom very quickly. Looking to make sure no one could listen in on them he leaned closer to the innkeeper. "This may seem like an odd question…but something may have come through here last night. I was curious if you knew where I may be able to obtain some stardust that may have passed over the city." The innkeeper's eyes went wide as he quickly leaned forward shushing him.

"Look man, keep your voice down. You trying to let the whole world know? Yeah man, some stardust came through here alright? I can get you some…but it's not gonna be cheap understand?" Arcturus nodded. Clearly this man was terrified. Perhaps he had seen the star spawn when he fell. It would have been traumatizing if it was what I expected. Most likely hordes of writhing tentacles and clouds of noxious fumes that were tempting the wild life closer before feasting on the corpses of the small animals. It would be best not to raise it up as a subject.

"How much are we talking?"

"I'd say maybe…forty valors."

"Forty valors?!" Arcturus cried before dropping his voice low again. "Forty Valors? That's highway robbery. Don't you realize how important this is?" The man nodded.

"Of course it's important, that's why it costs so much. It's not like this stuff just falls out of the sky or anything."

"Well actually…"

"Look man. You want the stardust? Forty Valors. I'll send it up the dumbwaiter to your room and you'll find it in a plastic bag beneath the ice that the wine is in. Understand?" Arcturus nodded and reached into his pocket pulling out what little money he had obtained through bartering with some towns people in the area where he landed.

"Fine. Here is your money." He put the forty Valors in the man's hand. "I appreciate you doing this for me. I know you took a huge risk getting it."

"Hey man…I appreciate you being so understanding. Some people think doing this sort of thing is easy, but it's no joke. I could have been killed getting it." Arcturus nodded placing his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Indeed. You are a brave man. What time shall I expect the delivery?"

"Give me twenty minutes."

"Understood. Thank you again." Arcturus turned away from the man and satisfied they had not been overheard he proceeded outside to rejoin his companion.

* * *

I smiled as Arcturus left the building, a satisfied grin on his lips. "You look cheerful." I commented with a smile slipping my arm around his as though he were an escort of some kind. "Have a good conversation with the clerk?"

Arcturus nodded his eyes shining brightly beneath his golden hair. "Indeed. It was most enlightening. It seems that what we are seeking did in fact come this way, even better he managed to obtain some physical evidence that will help me determine what it is exactly we'll be up against." I blinked surprised.

"Wow! That's excellent! Today must be our lucky day. First Garen covered for us, then we got the Honeymoon Suite, now we've got our first lead. Things are already off to a good start aren't they?" Arcturus nodded in agreement as we arrived at the door marked simply with a star. "This is our room." I said softly as I took my key and slid it into the lock turning the tumbler and pushing against the door pulling Arcturus behind me. The wooden obstruction swung open easily revealing a lavish room with thin gauzy red curtains, a metal pole in the center of the room, a heart shaped bed accompanied by a heart shaped tub. In addition there was a small bubbling hot tub next to the dumb waiter and the mini bar. I clapped my hands excitedly.

"Look at this Arcturus! Isn't it amazing?!" I cried out as I went around looking at everything and putting away the stuff I packed. Arcturus just kind of shambled around the room puzzled as he ran his fingers over the metal pole.

"Are you sure this is the right room? Whoever was here last left it in poor condition. There even seems to be some sort of milky substance on this pole. Judging by the smell it must have mildewed." My eyes widened as my cheeks turned a bright red. I nodded quickly.

"Umm yep, those inconsiderate people. I tell you what I'll clean it off, you go into the bathroom and change into something you can get wet in. I'm sure that the hot tub would be perfect for relaxing our tired muscles." He stared at me curiously before reluctantly going to the bathroom to change. I let out a sigh as he shut the door behind him. That had been a close call. Thank Gods he was so ignorant of the world around him. Taking a rag nearby I quickly rubbed the left over fluids off the pole. So disgusting…I get that the pole was made for stripping but my Gods could they not have cleaned up after themselves. Thank Gods they didn't leave behind any toys or something or else we've have a very awkward conversation. Finishing I tossed the rag into the dirty clothes chute in the room before stripping out of my clothing. I hadn't brought any swimwear, there wasn't much point of it so I figured that my panties and bra would be more than enough. I smiled shyly as Arcturus came out of the bathroom in only his boxers revealing even more of his body markings, showing that they ran all the way down his legs as well.

"I umm…" he stammered as his eyes flowed over me, "I hope this is appropriate. I wasn't expecting to need a bathing suit."

I simply nodded admiring his form before walking over to the hot water and dipping one foot in to the bubbling liquid. It was very warm causing a chill to run up my body and sending goosebumps all over my flesh. "You look…fine." I whispered as I shyly sat in the pool waiting for him to join me. The water came halfway up my breasts and my mind suddenly flashed back to my first time with Kal in the springs. I had promised him I'd find a man like him someday…maybe this was my chance to keep that promise.

"You are very attractive as well." He commented shyly before joining me in the hot tub. This situation felt a little awkward…but what did I honestly expect? I mean I was the one who jumped at this suite like a child towards a candy store. I slowly slid closer to him, the hot water and my desires causing my cheeks to burn a bright red as our thighs brushed against one another's. "Umm…Lux…?"

I smiled softly at him and nuzzled against him. "Sorry…is this making you uncomfortable? I just like having physical contact with people. I know it may be hard to believe but affection isn't something in a gratuitous supply at my house." He nodded and my heart raced as I felt his arm drape around me.

"Well…that is unfortunate. Your kind heart is deserving of affection. I suppose I could give you what little comfort I can offer if it means that much to you." Laying my head on his shoulder I could feel my spirit soaring. This was exactly how I'd fantasized this moment to be…the moment I met someone who could replace Kal's spot in my heart. We stared into one another's eyes and just as I started to lean forward to kiss him a small bell chimed signaling something was in the dumbwaiter. "Ah, that was quick." I looked over his shoulder as he reached into the dumbwaiter pulling out a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne and two glassed. He set the bottle aside and began to dig through the ice. Looking into the bucket I could see a bit of plastic sticking out of the side and taking hold of it I began to pull it upward.

"I got it." We both said at once as we pulled it upward accidentally causing the bag to rip and sending a cloud of white dust in the air.

"What…what is this?" I asked as the dust began to swirl around us causing me to sneeze over and over again as I unwillingly inhaled the powder. Arcturus waved his hand in front of his face coughing as the substance invaded his lungs too and he shook his head.

"I…I'm not sure. I feel that perhaps…the clerk was mistaken." He coughed again and when I looked at him my body began to feel very warm and tingly. The colors of the room began to become more brilliant and brighter as a sensation of joy and anxiety flooded my senses. I was surprised when Arcturus began to look confused, glancing around himself before his eyes fell on me and locked there, unable to leave. I didn't know what was happening…but it was as if something were moving my body, forcing me to attempt to satisfy my deepest desires.

"Lux?" Arcturus whispered in a confused tone as I advanced towards him. I smiled warmly as he began to move towards me through the hot water.

"Yes?" I answered in a haze my body becoming much warmer as the two of us came closer. I felt almost as if I had a fever with the heat that was coursing through my veins.

"I…I think…I should like to give you…a kiss now." He mumbled as we drew closer to one another our lips finally meeting in a passionate frenzy. His strong arms wrapped around my body pulling me against his and I was shocked to find that he was incredibly aroused.

"Oh Arcturus!" I exclaimed as my hand stroked his chest, my hand running down his body to grasp the bulge within his cotton undershorts. "Is this for me?" I asked playfully as I gazed into his star-shaped sapphire pupils. He nodded shyly as I began to stroke him through the cloth, feeling my nipples becoming hard and erect as I pressed myself eagerly against him.

"L-lux? What is this…this feeling?" He asked. "I feel as though…I am craving something…something from you." I smiled at his inexperience and without a word I straddled his lap reaching behind me and unhooking my bra before I slid it off my body, exposing my breasts to him and causing his eyes to grow large as he stared upon my bare skin for the first time.

"Don't worry…" I purred teasing him like a kitten with a mouse. "I'm sure you'll figure out what you want real soon." As I spoke I ran my hand through his shining golden hair, small golden spirals of dust falling onto the water to cause it to shimmer in the dim light. He looked up into my eyes as I drew him closer to me, pulling his head between my breasts causing his eyes to become glazed over with carnal emotions. As though by instinct he began to kiss and suckle my breasts, gently using his teeth to occasionally graze my flesh. As his lips trailed to one of my nipples his hand raised to squeeze the other tit, massaging it with a pleasurable roughness. "See…now you're getting it." I moaned as my hand continued to stroke his sensitive organ down below the water's surface. I heard him gasp in pleasure only causing his lips to roll further over my areola so that his moist tongue was pressed firmly against my now hard nipple. "Oh…do you like that my little wishing star?" I mewed and unable or unwilling to respond he simply rose his hips towards my touch to confirm my inquiry.

I smiled as his sucking became even harder my hand clenching in his hair as the one between his legs eagerly pulled his boxers down so that his hard organ stood erect for the both of us. Wrapping my hand around his member I began to jack him off in long smooth strokes. His eyes began to roll back as his eye lids closed in pleasure; clearly he had never been touched like this before. Not even by himself. The irony of the situation snaked its way into my head. I had given my virginity to Kal in a hot spring and now here I was for the first time since then preparing to take the virginity of another in a hot tub. The white cloud had cleared now the bag sitting abandoned on the edge of the pool with some of its contents still inside. I reached over with my free hand grabbing the bottle of champagne and pulling the cork out with my teeth before taking a swig of the sweet alcohol. The tingling sensation became even more intense the more I drank and soon I was feeling even more light-headed. I pulled my sore red nipple from his lips against his protests and replaced it with the neck of the bottle gently pouring the champagne into his mouth for him as I began to grind against him with my hips. As he took the bottle to drink it himself I smiled and stood from his lap and making him watch as I slipped my panties down my body and around my ankles. Placing the bottle aside, his cheeks tinged pink I giggled as he advanced closer to me pushing me down onto the small ledge that we had sat on.

Eagerly I spread my legs for him, wrapping them around his waist and welcoming the amazing feeling of the tip of his flesh pressing against my still tight entrance. "Oh Gods Arcturus!" I moaned eagerly as he so very slowly began to insert himself into me. He began to pump into me slowly drawing out my pleasurable pants with every inch added or removed inside of me.

"Lux…I don't know…why I want to do this so badly…" he began but I silenced him with a kiss before looking deep into his eyes.

"Fuck it! I'll explain later…for now I just want to feel you inside of me." I shouted eagerly and I began to thrust against him, our movements becoming faster and faster. "And don't worry…I'm on the pill."

"On the what?"

"Gods I don't have time for this. Just keep doing what it is you're doing okay?" He nodded and obediently he began to pump me faster causing my comparatively small body to bounce up and down against him as my moans became louder and my toes curled in ecstasy. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck." I called out over and over again as I felt my approaching climax in almost half the time it had when I was with Kal. He may not have known what he was doing, but Arcturus was a natural when it came to fucking me like his own personal deposit for his lust. A sharp cry came from my lips as my entire body tensed up around his, my arms around his neck as I arched backwards driving myself as far down on him as I could while my pussy squeezed around him coating his shaft and tip with my cum.

"L-lux what is…what is this feeling?" he whimpered. "It…it feels like something is about to come out of me…"

"Don't fight it." I moaned. "Just pump it into me, every single bit of it." I wanted so desperately to feel the sensation that Kal had not given me, the feeling of a man's hot seed coating my inner core and before I could let out another lust filled moan my wishing came to an end. His dick twitched as it quickly pumped me full of the thick ropes of semen from his body causing him to moan in surprise. I held on tightly to him, my heart racing as my box eagerly milked him of all he had. Once our bodies had stopped convulsing I smiled at him kissing him passionately and slipping my tongue between his lips, much to his shock. But anxious to please me he responded in kind, and soon the two of us were wrestling with our tongues, his member still inside of me as it began to grow soft and limp, its prize now extracted by my body.

"Gods…" he panted when we finally broke the kiss. "That…felt amazing…what do your people call that?"

"Sex." I whispered. "It's…how we breed." His eyes widened and I could see a bit of the haze lifting from him.

"B-breed?!" He asked.

"Relax…I said earlier I'm on the pill…that means I'm taking a medicine that allows us to do this without me having children." He let out a soft sigh of relief before smiling at me and kissing me lovingly. We stayed there like that for a short while before he grinned at me, and I could feel him already starting to harden in me again. "Oh my…you recover quickly don't you?" I exclaimed. But as much as I wanted him to fuck me full again there was something else I was eager to try. Unwrapping myself from him I took his hand leading him to the bed where we both laid down my lips kissing his as I straddled his leg rubbing my moist folds against his thigh and leaving a sticky trail of our fluids. "Now that you've given me what I want…" I whispered, "Let me see if I can find what you want." My lips trailed down his chest as I traced the intricate markings with my tongue before finding my way down to his hard shaft. He looked at me puzzled and smiling up at him I slowly opened my mouth letting my full lips wrap around his tip taking in more of him as slowly as I could manage. I heard him give a quick gasp in pleasure as I curled up between his legs, my head slowly beginning to bob up and down for him while I sucked him off.

"Is-is this another custom of your people to breed?" He moaned his hand pulling my hair gently causing me to become even more eager to obtain my reward. I gave him a muffled yes before I took as much of him in my mouth as I could before I gagged. I guess I could scratch 'choking myself on my man's cock' off my bucket list. My hand slipped beneath his junk to find his swollen testicle and as I squeezed and massaged them I was surprised by how full they felt. I couldn't even begin to believe that his body had replenished his seed that quickly. I was shortly proven wrong however when once more his cock tensed up filling my mouth to the brim with the largest load of cum I'd ever experienced, some of it even overflowing and running down the sides of my mouth. I pulled my lips from his tip and swallowed it all, the taste surprisingly sweet in comparison to how Kal's cum had tasted when I licked it from my hand. My heart was pounding in my chest as I took big heavy breaths.

"Gods…I had no idea that your kind had so much…stamina." I moaned softly as I crawled up his body. I was pleasantly greeted by a warm and protective embrace as he pulled my body against his. I suddenly began to feel very sleepy, the room starting to spin slightly as I laid my head on his shoulder, pressing myself even closer to the man I'd come to see as my protector.

"L-lux…" he whispered.

"Yes Arcturus?"

"I'm starting to think…that the innkeeper…"

"Yes?"

"I don't think he knew what I meant by stardust."

"That's alright sweetie. We'll cross that bridge tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." He whispered giving a soft yawn before we both soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning was…problematic. I awoke with the worst headache I'd ever had in my life and I couldn't believe that alcohol could have caused a hangover this bad. Whatever it was that my body was trying to reject wasn't taking it too well and without even opening my eyes I quickly rushed to the bathroom and fell to my knees as I vomited into the toilet, luckily keeping it out of my hair. After vomiting twice more my head felt a little better. Less like it had been hit by a truck and more like it had been hit with a shovel. That was the moment when I realized that I was completely naked and based on the sore feeling in my hips, I'd say that Arcturus and I probably didn't just cuddle. I could hear him groaning softly as he began to stir in his sleep and I moved to the side expecting to him to rush to the toilet as I had.

"Lux?" He called shortly after, searching for me.

"In here." I called out weakly. Walking in to the room he immediately turned his back after noticing my bare form. I was surprised to see that he'd already put on underwear.

"Apologies…I was just…confused. Were we attacked in the night? My head hurts greatly and I'm pretty sure that I've been put through some sort of physical strain as my legs hurt a bit too." I giggled before letting out another groan as a wave of pain raced through my head.

"You could say we were attacked…in a sense. But which of us attacked the other may be a subject of debate." There was an awkward pause between us.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." I groaned softly. How could anyone know this little about the walk of shame? I'd only had sex with Kal before and I knew this crap.

"Arcturus…we had sex."

"We did what now?"

I sighed softly. "Well you see…when a man and a woman really love each other…"

"Yes. I know what sex is Lux, I was just surprised is all. That certainly would account for quite a few things. Are you alright? As much as I like to think I put the gentle in gentleman, I can imagine that I'm not very experienced in…that aspect." I looked up in surprise turning towards the door.

"You're not upset?" I asked softly.

"Upset? Why would I be upset? We're both adults Lux. And seeing as how both of us are having a terrible head ache I think it's safe to say it was consensual. Besides…" I could hear him stifle a slight chuckle. "I couldn't think of someone else I'd rather wake up next to." I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked softly.

"Well…yeah. I mean…you're beautiful Lux, not to mention you've a kind heart. I'm honestly surprised you don't have some man knocking down your door for the chance to be your suitor." I could feel the pink in my cheeks reappearing as I stood up and walked to the doorway where he stood. I wrapped my arms around him under his arms holding him tightly. I felt him visibly stiffen as he felt my exposed chest against his back.

"Thank you." I whispered softly before placing a kiss on his cheek. "That really means a lot to me." There was another awkward pause between us before he finally spoke.

"Who was it?" He asked softly.

"Who was who?"

"Who was it who broke your heart so badly?" My heard thumped hard in my chest.

"H-how could you…?"

He turned around to face me and gently put his hand on my cheek stroking it with a kind smile. "Lux…I'm not so oblivious that I haven't noticed that you've been throwing yourself at me since we met. You've been so incredibly eager to win my affection and it's taken me a long while to figure out why. Yet you've always been respectful about it…you've not once attempted to cross the line where it shouldn't be crossed. But in your eyes…there is a sadness that betrays your cheerful smile. There is someone you cared about deeply but he did something to hurt you." I gently put my hand on his nuzzling against it as I closed my eyes.

"Not exactly…" I whispered. "Kal…Kal was never mine from the beginning. He made that abundantly clear…he even tried to warn me against what I did…but…I was stubborn. And I made a big mistake. But I refuse to accept that…and so I've been focused on covering it up by finding someone to replace the hole he left in me." Arcturus frowned softly and leaning forward gently kissed my forehead.

"Well…then he was a fool and a bastard. Anyone who would possibly be stupid enough to hurt you must not be someone worth the air they breathe." I glared at Arcturus angrily before pushing him away roughly.

"Shut up! Don't talk about Kal that way. He was and still is a great man, and he's done more for the people of Valoran than you've ever done! My feelings for him may be stupid, childish, and unrequited but I'll be damned as to say they aren't justified. I've watched him take on enemies who should have destroyed him with no more than a flick of the wrist and half a thought but he's always come out on top and he doesn't do it for any reason other than to help the people he cares about. So don't act like you're so well versed in people that you can judge him for loving someone else because that's not fair. It's not fair to him and it's not fair to Ahri and it's not fair to me for you to assume that I was just some stupid little girl who fell for a man who wasn't worth the time of day. Not all people are meant to be together Arcturus, and I've come to accept that Kal and I weren't meant to be. But I won't stand around and let you insult a good man for doing nothing wrong but following his own heart to the person he loves." I turned away from him blinking back angry bitter tears that were beginning to form in my eyes. Arcturus was stunned into silence before sighing softly and wrapping his arms around me, putting his chin on my shoulder.

"You're right…I judged him far too harshly…and I apologize. If what you say is true…if he truly has done all of these great things…then I'm sorry that I criticized such a man. But Lux…no matter how great he is…it will never be enough to justify you breaking your heart every day when you wake up and you realize he's not there. I know that my words must hurt…but they're true. You've got to let him go." I closed my eyes as the tears began to run down my cheeks.

"Once…just once he was at the end of his rope…" I whispered softly. "I managed to help him…I saved his life and he promised me he'd do anything to make it up to me. But I was young and foolish. I knew he could never love me…even then. But I didn't care, I just wanted to pretend that he did. So I asked him to take my virginity…that was my request for his life debt. He tried to talk me out of it, to turn me away…but I wouldn't take no for an answer. Ever since then I can't even begin to think of how stupid I was to think that it could ever feel the same as genuine love." Arcturus said nothing simply hugging me tightly in his arms. "Arcturus…do you love me?" I asked softly. "And don't tell me what I want to hear…I want you to tell me the truth." He said nothing, remaining silent in contemplation. I bit my lip nervously…the last thing I wanted was another man to have shared my bed only to tell me that he didn't love me at all.

When he finally spoke, his words shocked me to the core and soon it was I who found myself speechless. "What is love Lux? That is…what do you think love is?" I shuddered, it was a question I'd never pondered before. I was so completely sure that I would know love when I saw it but…I'd never thought of just exactly what it meant.

"Well…I…" I stammered, unsure of how to answer his question. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he gave it a soft kiss before smiling.

"Relax…I don't want an answer now. I want you to keep the question in your heart. For now…we'll leave the subject of my feelings open and to the side. When you think you've figured out what it means to be loved…then I'll give you my answer." I nodded before turning around and kissing him softly on the lips. He kissed me back gently before grinning. "Lux…please don't take this the wrong way…but perhaps you should brush your teeth before kissing me again." I blushed and covered my mouth.

"Oh my Gods I'm so sorry…I'd completely forgotten." He laughed gently as he released me from his arms. "At any rate…I need to go examine that stardust…you go ahead and clean up. I'll let you know if I find anything." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Arcturus…"

"Yes Lux?"

"I'm sorry…for yelling at you about Kal. It was wrong of me…you are just as great of a man as he is." I left him there speechless as I closed the door behind me and leaning against it as I let out a sigh. Turning on the shower I let his words hang in my mind as I let the calming warm water rain down upon my body, cleansing me of the events that occurred last night. I had to admit…I was glad it had happened…at least in the sense that it let us get these words out in the open between us. What was true love? The question caused me to deeply reflect on myself and on the events in my life. True love was something I'd never experienced before. There were many times I thought I had it in my grasp only for it, and by proxy the man I swooned over, to slip through my fingers. So…where had I seen true love before? My mind went back to Kal and Ahri and the relationship they had. She loved him more than anything…and he loved her. If I had to pick a couple that showed true genuine love it was them. Then there was Lucian and Senna. He had once told me that when Thresh had captured her soul in his lantern that it felt like he was out of balance, as though someone had removed half of who he was. Was love a piece of me I didn't even know I was missing? If that was the case how could I ever give Arcturus an answer to that question?

Suddenly a loud screech echoed through the hotel room. Turning off the shower I heard the echoing twang of a crossbow being fired and the sound of the bolt being deflected off metal. Arcturus called out from the hotel room. "Lux! Lock the door and stay inside. Do not come out until I tell you!" My blood ran ice cold. Someone had intruded upon our room…someone had found us. Was it one of the star spawn?

"Fool." Another feminine voice responded. "You think I'll honestly believe that Lady Crownguard would be stupid enough to run away with the likes of you?" I contemplated what to do. In my state of undress I couldn't exactly offer Arcturus assistance. Another screech rang out as I heard what sounded like a roaring waterfall before the feminine voice called out again. "Valor! Now you will pay you bastard. You've stolen the daughter of a noble family and you've harmed my best friend. You've just signed your death warrant in blood."

"Your best friend is a bird? Pathetic." I heard Arcturus taunt before another twang rang out followed by a grunt of pain from Arcturus before the sound of something hitting the floor came through the door. My heart raced as I pressed myself against the door straining to hear what was going on outside. Please Arcturus…please be alive…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A Glimpse of Shining Starfire Ch. 4 – When the Leash Breaks

**WARNING: Some of the scenes displayed in this chapter are EXTREMELY graphic. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Arcturus stood outside of the door of the bathroom as he heard me turn the shower on. He felt terrible for what he'd done the previous night. Things had gotten out of hand. He knew he could blame it on the drugs or the booze, but the truth of the matter was that despite the subject's influences he was aware enough to realize that it was a very foolish act on his part. His secret had almost slipped out and the last thing he needed was to make another explanation to Lux. True, he trusted the young girl, but part of protecting Runeterra was making sure that there were certain things that were better left unknown.

He turned from the door and proceeded deeper into the room. First things first, he'd have to clean up any evidence of the drugs. Things would only become more complicated if he had the city watch breathing down his neck in addition to all of the other problems that came from his hunting. Having found that all of the powder had been dissolved by the tub he simply crumpled up the plastic wrap and tossed it down the dumbwaiter chute. As he turned to head back towards the bed to tidy up, the window beside him exploded in a shower of glass causing him to turn just in time for a bird to screech loudly as it raced towards him. Managing to dodge it just in time he summoned Starshadow to his hand preparing himself for another attack when the door of the room burst open, a young woman rolling in and firing a crossbow bolt dead at him. Deflecting it with his sword he growled leveling his hand at the woman and holding the sword tightly in his grip.

"Lux! Lock the door and stay inside! Don't come out until he tell you." he shouted; he wasn't about to let theirattacker use her to get to me.

The woman scowled at him leveling her crossbow for another shot. "Fool! You think I'll honestly believe that Lady Crownguard would be stupid enough to run away with the likes of you?" Lady Crownguard? Damn it! He should have known that that mother would send someone after them. But with my eyes glued to the assailant he almost didn't notice the bird that raced towards him talons outstretched in an attempt to rake him across my eyes. It let out a foolish screech reminding him of its presence and just as it got within five feet of my he turned, and from my hand burst forth a brilliant rush of blue and white flames causing the bird to screech in pain as my eldritch energies drained it of its life source just enough to send it crumpled to the floor unconscious with small tendrils of smoke rising from it. "Valor!" The woman cried. "Now you will pay you bastard. You've stolen the daughter of a noble family and hurt my best friend. You've just signed your death warrant in blood!"

He gave her a smirk as he planted his blade into the ground beside him as he chuckled. "Your best friend is a bird? Pathetic." Arcturus was well aware that he wouldn't be able to close in on the woman in time to finish this fight before she shot him with that crossbow. And he assumed due to the way she knelt down in her crouched position that this was not her first hunt. His only hope was to anger her enough to blind her by her own rage which is why he was so shocked when she fired anyway. Attempting to dodge out of the way he took her crossbow bolt to the shoulder with a pained grunt as he collapsed to the ground. As he fell he grabbed his sword on the way down hurling it towards the woman with surprising accuracy and force. Bracing herself for the blow Quinn was shocked to see that the blade had stopped halfway between the two and simply hovered there. Before she could contemplate what magic he was employing a dark swirling portal opened before her pulling her in with a great force and as she came through the other side her eyes went wide as she found herself flung on to his weapon, the rime fire blade piercing her through her gut causing her to whimper as she fell to her knees. His sword staying inside of her no matter how hard she tried to pull it out. A tear rolled down her cheek as she saw the man starting to get up. She didn't want to die, she still had much to do in this world. How was she supposed to be a knight like her and her brother dreamed if she were dead and Valor was abandoned to this villain's cruel hand.

Arcturus stood and without even flinching pulled the bolt from his shoulder. The wound wasn't very deep, the bolt hadn't even gone past the rounded metal tip into his flesh having barely been inside of him. Tossing it aside he walked over to the woman and wrapped his hand around the sword. Clearly this woman was mistaken, she didn't realize that I had willingly come. And he knew at this point she would not listen to reason. "You are very brave." He said to her. "I know that you are far too proud to beg for mercy, but I wish for you to know that I am not as malicious or villainous as you may assume me to be. As such, I will attempt to make your end quick and as painless as I possibly can."

Quinn's eyes went wide as the door behind her slammed open revealing Luxanna Crownguard wrapped in a towel. "Wait!" I cried out. "Arcturus please. Don't hurt her!" Looking upward Quinn saw his eyes grow softer.

"Lux! I told you to wait in there. This woman is dangerous." I frowned at him and walking to the woman I knelt down beside her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly. The woman looked between the both of us confused as her breathing became labored from her wound.

"Lady Crownguard? Why…why do you speak to your captor so?" I looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"He is not my captor. I followed him here and he is my friend." I looked down to the armor she wore, soaked with blood that was expanding slowly. "Arcturus, can you please do something about your blade being embedded in her stomach. I have a feeling that she won't trouble us anymore." The celestial being opened his mouth to protest but I shot him a look that said to do as I said. He nodded with a soft sigh and the blade vanished from the wound. "Thank you." I whispered to him before grabbing a pillow and laying it on the floor for the woman to rest her head on. "Now please…what is your name?" I asked her as I summoned my scepter to me.

"Q-quinn…" she muttered as her body began to shiver. Immediately I placed my hand over her wound filling it with my light magic to slow her bleeding process.

"Well Quinn, I think you picked a poor opponent to pick a fight with. I appreciate you coming to rescue me though. But don't worry, I'm going to make sure that neither you nor your friend die here okay?" Quinn nodded looking to Arcturus who frowned softly.

"Lux…are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked. I turned to him with a nod.

"Look at her armor Arcturus. This woman is a knight of Demacia. Had she known that I willingly came with you I doubt she would have given us any trouble. Isn't that right Quinn?" I asked turning back to her only for her to nod before coughing up a bit of blood. "Arcturus, please! Can you do anything to help this woman?" I asked staring into his starry eyes.

He quickly leaned down and placed his hand over the hole in her stomach. "I won't lie to you Quinn. This is going to hurt. A lot." Tendrils of light extended from his fingertips to form long round needles that all together stabbed into her flesh making her scream in pain. Her eyes were wide in horror as the screams became louder, the needles weaving like a spider's web throughout the wound forming crisscross patterns. I watched as she screamed in agony her body writing in pain as the needles of light shortened, stretching her flesh to seal up the wound. As Arcturus removed his hand from her stomach she collapsed back on to the pillow her forehead beaded with sweat. She looked to be unconscious from the huge amount of pain and sighing softly Arcturus turned back to me.

"Lux." He said softly. "I appreciate you coming in to help me but that was extremely dangerous. Next time I tell you to stay low and hide, do it."

I looked to him in shock. "Arcturus! You nearly killed an innocent woman! How can you possibly lecture me on being safe when you didn't even hold back enough to just knock her out."

"Lux, you may not know about the starspawn enough, I understand that. But they can take on literally any shape. For all we know this woman _is_ a starspawn. The only reason I helped her is because you asked me to."

I was absolutely stunned at his words. "How can you say that? You're supposed to be the protector of Runeterra remember? You said you fight them so that you can protect this world from them. How can you possibly do that if you're willing to kill every human that has a disagreement with you?"

"Disagreement?! She shot me with an arrow! And her pet over there tried to rip my eyes out. I'm sorry to say Lux that she's not exactly a warm and friendly person." I gave a light huff and turned my back to him.

"Just watch her while I get dressed." I muttered walking to my things and selecting a cute outfit made of simple mage robes. Once I was dressed I returned to find Arcturus hunched over Quinn, dabbing at her forehead with a cool rag. I had to resist smiling softly. Despite his attitude earlier I had just known that Arcturus truly was caring on the inside. My mind went back to our conversation last night. What did I think love was? To be honest I wasn't sure at all. I had originally thought it meant having someone to call my own, but at the same time it was definitely much more than that. It was hard to explain, love was a concept that was so big and important that it felt harmful to define it with something as trivial as words.

"Hey Arcturus…" I whispered softly causing him to look up to me puzzled.

"Yes Lux?" He replied with a cheerful tone.

"What is your definition of love?" I asked. His cheeks turned a bright pink at the question and he gently scratched the side of his face.

"Well…ummm…I suppose for me…love is…well it's having someone you care for so much that you know they could never do something to hurt you. I know that's unrealistic but for me…well if you truly love someone they could do just about anything and you would still forgive them. Does that make any sense?"

I nodded softly as I thought about what he had said. "Yeah…it makes a lot of sense actually." I guess by that definition I still had a long way to go until I loved Arcturus. Had I come in to find him killing Quinn I don't think I could forgive him and I'll be honest it was definitely something I had feared he would do.

"Thinking about my question last night?" He asked suddenly drawing me out of my own thoughts and causing me to blush.

"Huh? Umm…yeah. Just a little…" I whispered shyly.

"Lux, don't worry so much about the definition of love as a whole…think about what it means solely to you. Our definitions of love are bound to be different; love is funny that way. It's something so incredibly powerful and important to us that people can fight for centuries over what it really means but the truth is we all have our own definition and there isn't anything anyone can say or do to change our definition. You'll find yours, trust me. But until then…" he smiled softly at me, "don't let it consume your thoughts. Just be who you are, you'll find it eventually."

I smiled at him and crouched down next to him before wrapping my arms tightly around his neck hugging him close much to his embarrassment. "Thank you…" I whispered to him as my hand gently ran through his hair causing him to close his eyes as though he were a kitten being scratched behind the ears. I had to hold back a giggle as he nuzzled against me. "So…what should we do with Quinn?" I asked.

He pondered the question for a moment before shrugging. "Leave her here? Possibly tie her up. Now that she knows you chose to come with me hopefully she'll back off." I frowned and looked at the unconscious knight and her bird who still laid in a crumpled smoldering heap. I walked over to the small creature and carefully slipped my hands beneath its fragile body, glad to feel a small pulse in the things tiny chest. I gently set it next to its owner where in its sleep it nuzzled against her lovingly.

"How sweet." I said softly. "It must be nice…"

"Hmm?" Arcturus asked.

"You know…to have someone like that. Someone who no matter how bad your feeling somehow can always make you feel better." Arcturus stood and turned away from the sight.

"Yeah…I wouldn't know anything about that." He whispered as he walked towards the window. As he reached his hand up he pressed it against the glass to meet with the hand of his reflection. I could see in the light that on his face was a sad frown. Walking towards him I wrapped my arms around his chest holding him tightly as I put my chin on his shoulder.

"You know Arcturus…everyone gets lonely. Even when you're surrounded by people loneliness still looms over your shoulder like a shadow." Arcturus let out a sigh before turning to look at me and giving a small smile.

"Don't worry about me too much Lux." He said softly kissing my forehead. "Let's get out of here before Quinn wakes back up. She should be fine now that her wound is closed." I nodded in agreement and quickly we grabbed our things before shutting the door behind us softly so as not to awaken her.

"I wonder what made her act so harshly in the first place. Normally a knight of Ionia at least gives their opponent the opportunity to surrender. Even though I'd guess that you wouldn't it is still strange that she just kicked in the door and fired on sight." I commented.

"We need to go to the tavern. See if anyone other than us has arrived here lately." He said quickly. I looked at him puzzled as he quickly grabbed his leather jacket off the chair where he had flung it the previous night and carefully stepping over the unconscious Quinn and Valor he held the door open gesturing for me to leave first.

"Okay…but why?"

"Because…I think I've just figured out what star spawn we're fighting." I quickly hurried through the doorway the two of us making our way towards the tavern down the road in the village. I looked around nervously before I cautiously pressed my way through the swinging doors.

"Is something wrong Lux? You seem really shaky for some reason."

"It's just…well I've heard things about…the men in this town. And last night was the first time I'd ever drank…" Arcturus nodded and held up his hand.

"Say no more. Stay close to me and you'll be just fine. If you ever get nervous just grab my hand and squeeze it. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." I nodded at him and followed him towards the bar where he sat down on a stool. I followed suit climbing onto the high seat beside him as the bartender came over.

"What'll it be?" He asked in a gruff voice. Arcturus simply smiled.

"I was hoping to have some information." He said causing the man to look around nervously.

"Aye? Why not go to the library then?" He asked.

"Because I'm asking you. Has anyone new come to town lately? He'd be a rather tall gentleman, surprisingly strong. Most likely throwing around a lot of cash and dough. He'd still be a bit on the secretive side." The bartender stared down Arcturus before leaning close in a whisper.

"Now listen here friend, you don't want this info. That guy you're talking about…he's got buddies…and power. If you press your luck you're going to be in for a world of hurt."

"Tough luck friend, I need answers and I need them yesterday." That was when I noticed that the people of the tavern had stopped their chatter and were all now staring at me. I reached over squeezing Arcturus hand like I was told to but something was still off about this. Why were they staring at me? Surely they'd seen a woman come in here before.

"I'll tell you one last time. Take your girl and get the hell out of this bar. If you don't bad things are going to go down. Especially for your lady friend."

"What do you mean especially her?"

"She's Luxanna Crownguard is she not?"

"And if she is?" The men had stood up from their tables and were slowly advancing towards us one of them going to the door and locking it shut and switching the open sign to closed.

"Arcturus…" I squeaked meekly.

"Just a moment Lux. Why is she in danger?"

"Arcturus!"

"What is it Lux?" I just squeezed his hand really tightly causing him to turn and see the ten men against the two of us. The bartender slowly ducked down behind the counter as the men were now standing around the two of us cutting off any means of escape.

"Well look here boys…if it isn't the little princess out of her ivory tower. What's the matter Luxanna, too good to talk to us normal folk?"

"What? I…no. I'm just not…" I tried to explain.

"You hear that boys? Little princess here thinks she's too good to be seen with the likes of us." The men were leering at me now with wicked grins, a few of them cracking their knuckles. I began to tremble slightly. Why had I been so stupid as to leave my scepter back in the hotel room? "You know what I think? I think it's time that the high and mighty princess be brought to her knees. What do you say boys? Shall we have ourselves some entertainment tonight?"

A unified cheer came from the other ones as the meaning of being brought to my knees became apparent.

"Now friend, that's enough. This girl hasn't wronged you in anyway. Just go back to your table and have yourself another round." Arcturus said calmly.

"Butt out 'friend'. Mind your own business."

"I fear this is my business. You see, this young woman is under my supervision. I'm afraid I cannot allow any harm to be brought to Lady Crownguard."

"Ooooh." The man taunted. "Lady Crownguard. Sounds like the princess has herself a little pet dog. Well listen good pup. If you know what's good for you you'll just sit there with your tail between your legs like a good dog." As the man reached to grab me Arcturus grabbed his thick meaty wrist causing the man to glare at him. "Very well…I warned you." Immediately the man slammed the back of his huge fist into the side of Arcturus' head sending him sprawling on the floor. As eight of the ten men surrounded him two others began to drag me upstairs. I kicked and squirmed but they were much stronger than I was.

"Arcturus!" I called out to him for help as he delivered a spinning jump kick to a miner's head.

"Lux! I'm coming I swear!" He yelled back as I saw the flames of his blade ignite before I was dragged around the corner to the second floor of the inn. Kicking open one of the doors of the rooms I found myself thrown into a chair. One man leveling a pistol at my head as the other tied me to the chair tightly.

"P-please…" I begged, "I don't know what I did…but just please…let me go."

"Shut up!" the man ordered hitting me across the face with the heavy gun. "If you don't do as I say I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your head. Understand?" I nodded silently as the man smirked.

"Good, you know well enough to keep your mouth shut. At least…while we tell you to keep it shut." He and the other man chuckled and I felt a tinge of fear in my chest as one of them unbuckled his belt revealing his erect penis. I immediately began to struggle, knowing his intention before I felt the cold steel of the barrel on the side of my head. "Alright girlie, you know what you're supposed to do…and should you try to bite me or hurt me in any way…my associate here will paint this room red. Understand?" Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Please…" I begged, "Please don't do this. Just let me go." But the man simply came closer. Grabbing my chin firmly in his hands my lips were forced apart as he stuck his foul prodding member into my mouth. I had never felt so humiliated…so scared…so hurt. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be, Arcturus was supposed to stop this from happening.

"Mmmm…that's how you do it. Looks like the princess has quite a hunger for dick doesn't she?" He laughed as his partner just chuckled to himself. He began to roughly thrust himself into me, and I couldn't hold back any longer as the tears became rivers down my face that fell on to my legs below. "That's right princess, you're not so high and mighty any more are you. Now you're nothing more than a royal whore." I closed my eyes tightly, I just wanted to die right then and there but fear kept me from doing anything. I gagged as he forced himself deeper into my throat before pulling out for only a moment to catch my breath before he started choking me with his meat again. That was when he came, flooding my mouth with his salty disgusting cum. I went to spit it out but the hammer of the gun clicked. "Now swallow it." I shook in fear as more tears fell before I swallowed he seed, resisting the urge to throw it up.

His partner smirked and handing the gun to the man who had just finished his fun he too began to take off his clothes. I whimpered softly as I waited for him to force me to blow him too, but this time he pulled out a knife and cut my panties free from my body. "Yeah that's right! Let's show this royal whore the only thing she's good for!" I went to scream but they shoved my panties into my mouth gagging me before forcing my legs apart. My eyes widened in horror as the man came ever closer to me and just before he was about to plunge inside of me the wooden door burst open revealing Arcturus' silhouette bathed from the sun light streaming through the windows behind him. When he spoke his voice was different, it sounded more…sinister. It echoed like there were multiple people all saying the same thing.

"Let…her…go…" He growled taking one step at a time. The other man looked at him in horror, his golden starry eyes glowing brightly in the room's dim light, his entire body coated in blood.

"N-no! St-stay back!" The man ordered pointing the gun at Arcturus. The other man holding the knife tightly went to turn and throw it at Arcturus but faster than I could blink the knife was embedded in the wall and the man screamed in anguished pain as he fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. My heart began to pound even faster as I looked down to see his severed member on the floor also leaking blood. I gasped into the gag as I looked to Arcturus. In his eyes weren't the same kindness I had seen before, even when he had fought Quinn and the other starspawn he didn't look like this. Now his skin was so pale it was glowing, as though all of the liquid in his body had frozen into ice. He stepped closer towards the other man who had now backed into the corner. "Stay back! I'm warning you!" He shouted holding the gun outward towards the swords man.

"So…you enjoy teaching people lessons huh?" Arcturus cackled in a way that somehow put even more fear into my mind. "Well? What's stopping you huh? By all means, teach me a lesson." He laughed as the man's hand began to shake. "Oh, what's wrong teach? You're shaking…afraid you might miss?" As he continued walking forward I let out a muffled cry trying to snap Arcturus out of it. This wasn't him, this wasn't who he was. This was the pact he made taking over him as he came closer to man. "You think you're afraid now…just you wait…" He said with an evil chuckle. "Tell me…what is it you're afraid of?"

The man's eyes were wide now as Arcturus came even closer to him and as the guy held up his gun to Arcturus forehead the star champion grabbed the gun tossing it across the room to land with a halt against the far wall. The man gasped and just as he went to grab it I watched as Arcturus put a hand wreathed in black fire on the side of the man's face. The man began to scream in agony. I watched in absolute horror as maggots, billions of them, began to eat their way out of his flesh. His screams continued as they burrowed in and out of his body, his worst nightmares coming to life before his eyes began to turn red with blood. Maggots crawled from his tear ducts and save where Arcturus touched him his entire body was soon covered in the disgusting larvae. I watched in horror as they forced their way into his ears eating their way through his sinuses, blood running out his nose as they began to eat around his brain, leaving only his pain receptors and awareness to function so he could suffer. It wasn't until a large mass of them collected on his chest forcing themselves down his throat until he slowly suffocated that his screams came to an end and he collapsed on the floor dead. Tears covered my entire face now and my legs were soaked from where they had fallen. As Arcturus turned back from the corpse he looked to me, the evil voice smiling. "Today's your lucky day kid."

With that I watched as the malice slipped from his eyes, the color returning to his skin as his sword clattered to the ground at his feet vanishing in a puff of smoke. "L-lux?" He stammered weakly as he walked towards me. "Lux…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop them from taking you…" His words were filled with sadness and regret as he too began to cry walking towards me. "I-I'm sorry Lux…I didn't want to kill them…I really didn't…but I didn't have a choice…I had to save you…" He pulled the panties from my mouth and began to untie my bonds as I sat there silently. "Please Lux…please don't hate me…" he begged as the ropes came free of me. Without a word I turned and threw my arms around him hugging him tightly as I cried into his shoulder.

"Arcturus…I was so scared." I sobbed. "He…he made me…and then the other one…he was going to…then you…" I was so shaken I couldn't even finish my sentences as my body shook like a leaf in his arms. "I…I could never hate you…" I cried as he held me close to him. I was shaking so hard my legs gave out beneath me, but before I could fall he caught me in his arms. Slipping an arm beneath my knees he cradled me as though he were some sort of superhero carrying me out of the room. The last thing I saw when I looked back as we left that awful place was a large swarm of maggots drowning in an ocean of blood. As we started down the stairs he whispered to me. "Lux…when we get down here…I want you to shut your eyes tight. Whatever you do…please…do not open your eyes."

"N-no." I said softly placing a hand on his cheek. "I want to see…"

"Lux, you don't understand…what you'll see was done by my…"

"No." I interrupted, "it wasn't. That wasn't you Arcturus. That was some monster you were tricked to house inside of you. The you I know…the real Arcturus…you'd never do these things. I want to see…because I want you to know that I can look at what happened…and still be able to look at you and see the person you really are…not the monster you can become." He looked at me a tear rolling down his cheek as he nodded softly.

The first thing I saw when we reached the ground floor was that the entire floor was covered in almost an inch of blood. The sound of his boots sticking to the ground only added to the carnage that lay strewn around the room. On the walls, on the ceiling, everywhere were long arcs and blood splatters. The horrified corpses lay around the entire room dismembered with their features twisted into grotesque visages of fear and anguish. Arcturus stayed with his head looking towards the ground, unable to look upon what he had done to these people. What the monster inside of him had done to these people.

Hugging him tighter, I looked at the various limbs that were hanging from the ceiling or were strewn about the bar. He carefully stepped over the torso of what was the man who had first attacked me and at the door He paused for a moment only to turn back towards the bar and calling out. "Listen to me…you did not see any of this. You left to get some supplies and when you came back you found them like this understand? I'm sorry that you had to witness this…but I appreciate you attempting to warn us…" Looking over my shoulder I saw he was speaking to the catatonic bartender whose grey hair seemed just a bit whiter than it was before. He silently nodded to show he understood as Arcturus leaned down and unlocked the door before stepping out into the street towards our hotel.

* * *

Having woken up after what had occurred Quinn sat up straight causing Valor to squawk in surprise before flapping to her shoulder and nuzzling her cheek. "Sorry Valor." She apologized before standing up and dusting herself off. Frowning at the chaos of the hotel room around her she knew she'd failed her mission to bring down her quarry. But, he wasn't guilty. Surely that was a reason if any to call off the search. After all, Luxanna Crownguard herself had said that she went with him willingly. If he wasn't guilty of anything, how could she possibly punish him and still be able to look herself in the mirror and call herself a Demacian Knight. "Valor…we need to report back to Jarvan and explain what's happened here." The eagle let out an agreed shriek as Quinn picked up her cross bow and quickly slipped from the building. The faster she could get to the castle, the faster she'd be able to convince the prince to call off his attack on the man and Luxanna before someone seriously got hurt.

* * *

Jarvan beamed at Quinn as she returned to his chambers and standing up he gestured her closer. "Ah Quinn! Welcome back! I trust your mission was most successful? Now where is the heart, let's see it shall we?" Quinn frowned softly.

"Well sir…you see. Lady Crownguard was not kidnapped…she is there on her volition. From what I've witnessed the man is guilty of nothing by Demacia law and thus I did not execute him." The smile on Jarvan's face disappeared quickly.

"Guards, please leave us." He said quietly. The guards looked at him.

"But sir…"

"Leave. Now."

The guards slowly filed from the room closing the doors behind them so that only Jarvan and Quinn were together. The expert tracker shifted nervously from one foot to the other as Jarvan rubbed his temples.

"So…allow me to understand this…you disobeyed a direct order…because you felt that he was not guilty."

"No sir. I obeyed your orders as instructed. I went with all intentions to slay the kidnapper of Lady Crownguard. But there was no kidnapper and so there was none to slay." Jarvan walked to Quinn slapping her hard with the back of his hand and sending her to the floor.

"Watch your smart mouth bitch." He growled angrily. "I don't give a fuck about Demacian Law. I told you to kill him and you did not, and because of that you have to be punished." Quinn looked up at Jarvan with fear in her eyes as he pulled his spear from his back advancing slowly on her. Valor immediately took flight towards Jarvan to gouge him and to defend his master but just as Quinn cried out Jarvan impaled the great eagle on to his spear. The bird let out a pained squawk as the prince tossed it to the ground with a sickening wet thud. Quinn looked up at Jarvan…this was not her prince, this was not the justice she signed up to protect. Just as Jarvan was about to stab her with his weapon she rolled to the side quickly before getting to her feet. Jarvan growled angrily but before he could attempt to grab her Quinn was running full speed towards the window. Jarvan's eyes went wide as Quinn leapt from the castle's third story swandiving into the moat safely. Jarvan immediately summoned his guards and pointed to the dead Eagle.

"Quinn has attempted to assassinate Demacian Royalty. I want each and every one of your resources dedicating to finding this traitor and bringing her to justice understand? Show no mercy! If she tries to spread her lies to you, then cut out her tongue before you cut off her head. We will show her what it means to betray the crown of Demacia."

"Yes sir!" The guards all declared giving a salute. Jarvan angrily kicked the dead corpse of Valor towards the guards.

"And someone get this foul diseased creature out of my sight. Burn him, cook him, do whatever just get him out of here." The guards all immediately set to work as Jarvan looked from the broken window below to see that the water was absolutely still. Quinn wasn't there…not anymore. But that was okay, he would find her. And when he did, he would make sure that she was silenced. Permanently.

* * *

Quinn struggled as she climbed out of the moat coughing up water and clutching her ribs where a shard of the window had cut her. Luckily the wound wasn't too serious otherwise she'd be a goner for sure. She hobbled to shore and climbed up the muddy embankment on the other side of the castle. She layed flat within the tall grass on the shore, but she knew she couldn't stay there for long. She didn't know what had happened to the real prince, but she knew that that wasn't him. The real prince would never order the death of an innocent man. She didn't know what was going here but she could tell that the man who was with Luxanna Crownguard seemed to be the key to everything. Waiting until nightfall she sat up and got to her feet, slowly began to slip past the guard posts, using every bit of survival she knew. She wanted to run, to simply get away and flee the country never to return. But she could not, she owed it to her brother, she owed it to Valor, but most of all she owed it to the true prince wherever he may be.

To be continued…


End file.
